


The incredible Gwendolyn Klein among the Cardassians

by GwendolynKlein



Series: The incredible Gwendolyn Klein [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynKlein/pseuds/GwendolynKlein
Summary: Gwendoly has no idea how she ended up on this space station, but now she has to deal with aliens, confusing feelings and memories of this man. Who the hell is the doctor?
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/ Tenth Doctor, Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Elim Garak/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The incredible Gwendolyn Klein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Hatchling

  
“Die Zeit steht still in diesem Raum

_ Doch merken’s andere Menschen kaum _

_ Es steht die Luft hier in der Schwebe _

_ Als ob der Wind auch nicht mehr lebe _

_ Die Stille schmerzt in meinen Ohren _

_ Ich wünscht ich hätt dich nicht verloren _

_ Während Träume sich erinnern _

_ An die Zeit vor unserer Zeit _

_ Vergisst du alle Sorgen _

_ Was dir ein wenig Kraft verleiht _

_ Du enthältst dich vieler Dinge _

_ Erklärst dich klug als Philosoph _

_ Du entehrst so viele Dinge _

_ Bist dir hörig wie ein Zof! _

_ Wirst du mich nie verstehen? _

_ Wirst du denn nie verstehen? _

_ Hast du noch nie gesehen... _

_ Wie meine Augen glitzern?” _

_ Traumtänzer - Diary of Dreams _

_ (“Time stands still in this room _

_ But other people hardly notice it _

_ The air is in suspension here _

_ As if the wind is no longer alive _

_ The silence hurts in my ears _

_ I wish I hadn't lost you _

_ While dreams remember _

_ The time before our time _

_ You forget all worries _

_ Which gives you a little strength _

_ You abstain from many things _

_ Declare yourself wise as a philosopher _

_ You dishonor so many things _

_ Are obeying like a maid! _

_ Will you never understand me _

_ Will you never understand _

_ Have you never seen ... _

_ How do my eyes sparkle? _ ”

__

_ Dream Dancer - Diary of Dreams) _

Gwendolyn

I'm cold, freezing cold. Why am I so cold? And why do my thoughts take so long to become thoughts that are clear to me? As if every idea from neuron to neuron has to fight through tough honey. I feel like an icicle. I know that much by now. But there has to be more that I can perceive.

I stretch out my senses through the lack of honey and try to get more impressions that tell me where I am and what is going on here. I'm already awakened from anesthesia, it was similar for a second or two, but this moment has lasted far too long and why an anesthetic? What do I remember last?

The attempt to reach for a memory is choked off by a stabbing, pulsating pain in the neck, like a thick, blunt nail that pushes forward through my gray brain mass from behind and splinters on my eyeball. Don't think, just feel first.

The pain ebbs away in waves and is replaced by the knowledge that I am lying. I start to notice my body. Completely flat, lying on my back, my arms are close to me on my sides. So cold, my fingertips and toes have to be white with cold. I should tremble, but I'm not sure if my body reacts this way to warm my muscles.

My eyes are open and burning a little, I can feel a tear creeping out of the corner of my left eye and over my temple to my ear. It is bright, I perceive brightness, no contours, nothing from which a glow emanates. Just diffuse, milky brightness.

This whole situation is surreal and I try to give the events time. Slowly panic spreads in me. What is wrong with me? If I slept, why don't I wake up properly? Changes, new sensations and feelings come to me so slowly, I'm helpless, I don't like that, that's a lot of shit! I want to shout, but my mouth doesn't respond to my request.

A distant throb reaches my ear, and another. Then it is quiet again. It's not quiet at all, I realize now. There is a steady noise, like a steady stream of air, and I realize that sound has been there all the time, quiet but steady.

A shadow shimmers through the brightness and there is another. Or is my view just clearer? Again a shadow, and it stays in my field of vision, and then the pounding again, twice, three times I can feel a hiss and jerk. And then reality pours my perception like an explosion.

2355 - Cardassian space station Terok Nor - 3 hours earlier

Cardassian officer Glinn Dulon Ravek stepped out of the turbo lift onto the ops, purposefully walked past the workstations, and up the stairs to the commander's office. He stopped at the door, flipped the switch, which informed Gul Dukat of his entry request, and waited. It was uncharacteristic not to simply step through the door and speak to the commandant immediately, especially when it came to official matters, but Ravek had recently failed in Ducat's fruitless efforts to convince a Bajoran slave laborer with his charm, a more comfortable life by his side and especially to lead in his bed. Such an arrangement meant a very pleasant life for the woman and many benefits, if she did it skillfully, also for her family and it was said that the women were not dissatisfied with his skills as a lover. In addition, Dukat's interest never lasted long, and the Bajoran could expect to return to Bajor with some money after her “service“.

Linesa Navi was anything but enthusiastic about the advances and decided to work in ore processing.

Ravek, who was listening to Dukat's latest humiliation and found it difficult to suppress a grin, now waited in front of the office until his commandant called him in with a gesture.

“Ravek, what is there? I hope it is important, I have no patience for trifles today.” Gul Dukat looked challenging at Ravek.

“Gul Dukat, the announced Orion… freighter you are expecting has just arrived. He is docked at pylon three and Captain Thevna is asking for your appearance on board.” The freighter was known to be a pirate ship that raided weakly armed ships both in the fringes of the Federation and in the neutral zone and looted settlements on various planets. Dukat got up with a jerk.

“Yes, Captain Thevna informed me of his arrival two days ago, supposedly he has an exceptional treasure on board for me, about which he keeps a big secret. Come with me, Ravek.”

“Captain Thevna, what have you loaded for me that is so special but too secret for subspace communication?” Commander Dukat fell directly into the hold of the Orion pirate freighter with the bulkhead. Kindness and small talk were reserved for influential people, and Thevna and his crew´s reputation were only slightly above Cardassian voles for Dukat. 

“Gul Dukat, thank you for your appearance, you will not regret sacrificing your valuable time for my concern.” This submissiveness was unusual for the fat Thevna, who was rather notorious for his brazen manner and was hardly prone to fear. But to make the commander of the space station mild and take off as much Latinum as possible, Thevna was not too proud to cringe.

“Look what I discovered on a collector's ship, I immediately had to think of your ..., your interests and you are the first to whom I offer this piece.” Captain Thevna pulled a tarpaulin from a large, rectangular box with a domed, transparent lid that was attached to a low frame with wheels. Dukat stepped closer and tried to see through the glass, which was fogged on the inside or covered with a thin layer of ice. After a few moments he realized that if he interpreted the contours correctly, there was a person in this container, a female person with a mess of long, black hair and covered with a flaky gray-blue film. He didn't notice it but a small smile stole into the right corner of his mouth.

“Who is she?” Dukat asked, turning to Thevna. “Where does she come from? Does she live at all or do you want to offer me a frozen body?”

Thevna raised his hands soothingly,

“Gul Dukat, you should know me better. Have I ever disappointed you in our previous business? Of course, she lives. At the head end you see an ad and even if I don't know the make or the language, the symbols are clear, she lives. However, I cannot tell you where she comes from, who she is, or what people she belongs to. You see so little through the ice. It could be a human woman or a Betazoid. I lack the technical means to open this cryostasis chamber, but I am sure your technicians will find a way.” Thevna smiled broadly and bowed slightly. Of course, he knew that with these words he had aroused Cardassian ambition.

The commander turned back to the container. His curiosity was piqued, and he had had little distraction from his duties in the past few months.

“How much?” he asked sharply. Captain Thevna hum and haw a little

“Five bars of Latinum!” he finally put forward resolutely. Dukat spun around.

“Do you want to cheat on me? We don't even know if the woman can be freed from cryostasis or if she is of any interest if we succeed. How long has it been there, at least you know that? I say two bars, no more. And when you answer, keep in mind that I can just take it from you, together with your ship.” Gul Dukat's voice grew fainter and threatening undertones resonated.

“An analysis of the material showed that the cryostasis capsule is at least 700 years old and of unknown origin. Even the dust in the cracks is so old that this woman must have been in it for almost 700 years. You may now see the value of this charge. Dukat, you have to see that five bars are justified in this case.”

Gul Dukat narrowed his eyes and bit his lip in exasperation. He wanted to find out about this secret, 700 years ago there weren't many races active in interstellar space, but 5 bars of Latinum were a lot of money for him too. A woman would never have been worth it to him, but this secret was, it could be another stone heading to becoming a legate.

Dukat looked at the cryostasis chamber.

“I will give you three bars and you will take them Thevna! If and only if we can get this woman out alive and well, you will get the remaining two bars of Latinum the next time you stop here.” He held out his hand to Thevna. Thevna hesitated and considered, but then struck. “I'll be back soon to get the rest. Where should I have the chamber brought to?”

A few hours later, Dukat entered the infirmary, followed by Ravek. The medical scientists and some technicians had taken on the problem of the cryostasis chamber and, after a refreshingly short time, called him up with a success report. Mir Tripan, the leading medical officer, got straight to the point.

“Gul Dukat, after a thorough scan of the chamber, we found that the woman inside is alive and, I think, in good condition. We could not find out how the chamber works, I hope to be able to deal with it in more detail later. But I found out how to end cryostasis and open the chamber. At least we think so. But the fact is, we know so little that we have to give it a try.”

Dukat liked Tripan's rational stance, but simultaneously hoped that the doctor hadn't misjudged the situation. After all, he had already invested three bars of Latinum.

“So beginn, Tripan!” Immediately life came to those who were quietly waiting. Buttons were pressed and after a few moments the displays on the medical monitor changed. The very slow heartbeat increased, the indicators of brain activity changed from calm, even waves to a wild up and down with increasing amplitude. One of the technicians unlocked the seals of the chamber with throbbing blows, and a cold mist emerged through the first cracks, which fell like a waterfall.

“Have a blanket ready, the woman will be freezing. We'll have to warm her up carefully first. Is the pool with the thermal gel ready?”

“It’s ready!” an answer came from a less lit corner of the medical center from Apella Kinat, Mir Tripan's assistant. Two technicians finally lifted the lid to the side and the rest of the cold, misty swaths stretched to the floor of the room. Dukat took two steps forward and saw the woman, her wide but glassy eyes and the scrubby black mane around her head. She was naked, but covered with strange flakes that shimmered bluish in the light. Tripan pushed himself into his field of vision with a blanket.

“Can you get up? You are cold, take the blanket.” A gurgling, short cry escaped the woman's mouth. She tried to reach for the blanket, but was obviously too weak to raise her arm. In addition, she trembled all over.

“She probably doesn't understand us and doesn't have full control of her motor skills again, maybe we accelerated the waking process too much.” Tripan remarked and beckoned another doctor to the other side of the chamber.

“We have to lift her out and put her in the thermal gel. We'll take care of the communication afterwards.” Both reached out and lifted the shivering and writhing woman out of her icy bed, carried her to the prepared gel bath and dipped her into the gel, gently violating her attempts to defend herself. The woman squirmed for a moment, but became calmer as the doctors stepped back with soothing gestures, and she became aware of the warming properties of the gel.

“What kind of stuff is there on her skin, Tripan?” Dukat stepped to the pool, followed by her suspicious looks.

“It once seemed to be clothing, a natural fiber. That would not have happened with an artificial fiber structure.”

“And when can you use the translator for her?” Dukat asked. Tripan thought for a moment, “I want to wait for her temperature and all body functions to settle down to normal levels. I'm going to do a genetic test right away to find out which people she belongs to.”

“Do this and let me know when you activate the translator, I want to be there.”

The commander turned to watch the woman. She looked back with clear eyes now, a mixture of discomfort and defiance that Ducat liked and you could see how it works behind the eyes. He smiled at her with an impulse and winked. Her prompt reaction to this, sticking her tongue out, sparked a hearty laugh at Dukat, an event the others had never seen before. Still laughing, he left the infirmary. The five bars of Latinum were definitely worth it.

Gwendolyn

Suddenly all the senses were there. The milky light was replaced by a clear, sharp brightness, the cold was intensified by swirling air and shortly afterwards slightly softened by warm, flowing air. The diffuse background noise was replaced by electronic beeps and a babble of voices. The beings to which the voices belonged were not human beings, not at all human beings. I tried not to panic at the sight of these aliens, trying to figure out what was going on. The sudden brightness burned in my eyes and I had to tear them open to see these big men. At least I thought, it is men. Humanoid, they had a kind of olive skin, black hair that was coiffed backwards, bumps of bone or cartilage on the forehead, around the eyes, on the nose, cheeks, ears and chin. A scaly edge shaped the broad shoulders.

A strange hand, also covered with small bulges on the back with a thin cloth in it, came up to me and suddenly it was clear to me that I am naked, totally naked, and these beings gawk at me! I'm not ashamed to be seen naked, I love the sauna, but in this situation it was just too much for me. A panicked squeak wanted out of my throat, but only a gargle came out. My attempt to reach for the towel failed, I had little control over my muscles, my limbs felt like they were filled with pudding. I probably fidgeted like a fish on dry land. That was not a dignified performance.

The alien being with the cloth dropped the same on me, so that it insufficiently covered my middle and meanwhile reached with another of these beings on my shoulders and knees. I instinctively tried to resist the touch and wriggle out of the unwanted grip, but my muscles continued to fail. I noticed that both beings spoke to me in calming tones, but that did not end my unwillingness to be touched and carried around. The two carried me across the room and were now trying to put me in a container filled with slippery, clear slime. And again I tried the resistance and spread my arms as best I could. But on the one hand my powers were still failing, on the other hand these aliens were ... damn strong. Finally, I just gave up. So, after I was in Glibber up to my chin, the two raised their hands a little and went back a bit. The gesture was peaceful, so that I allowed myself to relax slowly while I continued to carefully watch what was going on around me and only now noticed the pleasant warmth emanating from the mucus. Obviously they didn't want to harm me, initially.

A third of these large aliens came closer with a rather somber look. At least that's how I interpreted this expression, after all I didn't have much to compare. In contrast to the others present, the one-colored one-piece and something that reminded me of lab coats in gray, he wore a kind of black uniform, which in places looked almost like armor. He spoke in hard-sounding words to one of the men who had carried me and when the man left, his eyes were on me. I watched him for my part. He reminded me of a reptile. How did this skin feel with its scales here and there? When the two beings carried me, I was too distracted by my panic to notice how their hands felt. They were strong, I had noticed that much. The ease with which they carried me was remarkable.

The uniformed man smiled and winked at me, I countered by reflexively sticking out my tongue. I didn't know what reaction I should have expected, I hadn't counted on the laughing fit that I triggered with my tongue. He laughed loud and resounding and everyone else in the big room watched him suspiciously. Still laughing, he turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


	2. First contact

_“Lost in thoughts on open seas  
_

_ Let the currents carry me _

_ If I could, I would remain _

_ Another life or another dream _

__

_ No turning back, face the fact _

_ I am lost in space and time _

_ Turning here, looking back in time” _

__

_ Space and Time - VNV Nation _

Gwendolyn

I sat in this slime vat for quite a while and gradually the warmth penetrated into my bones and life and strength returned to my muscles. Probably no one was treated in this way who could expect something bad, I said to myself and decided to wait and see. Honestly, I had to admit to myself, I couldn't do anything anyway.

I was thirsty. It couldn't be that difficult to make this clear across the language barrier. I cleared my throat and quietly test my voice, I cleared my throat again and the clearing of my throat turned into a strong cough. When this cough was over and I had coughed up a few gray-blue flakes on the warming mucus, one of these beings stood in front of me. Obviously a female this time because she clearly had feminine curves and long, black, artistically stuck hair, and the oval structure in the middle of her forehead glowed in a strong blue. She smiled cautiously and held out a glass with a clear liquid. For a moment I wondered how much distrust was appropriate, but so far, I have not been able to claim that I have been treated unfriendly or hostile. In addition, the whole facility was highly technical, so I guess these aliens weren't unwittingly poisoning me. So, I smiled cautiously back, took the glass, carefully sniffed the contents and took a first sip. It was cool water. Quite unspectacular, nothing strange, just water. I emptied the glass and handed it back to her with a smile.

The man I saw first after I woke up, came up to me, raised his left hand again in a gesture that should assure me of his harmlessness, and then held out a device with his right that blinked and beeped. He held it one after the other to my head, my torso, back to my head, smiled forcibly in between, looked at me, nodded and said something in this hard and angular-sounding language that was so alien to me that he just complimented me, or might as well have announced my imminent death.

The female handed me some kind of sheet and the man held out a hand. So, I got up and was immediately wrapped in this sheet. They led me to a small chamber with illuminated panels on the wall, pushed me in carefully, quickly plucked the sheet from my body, and closed the door behind me. Then a soft hum started and my skin started to tingle. Meanwhile, the slime began to dissolve into nothing. I was under a shower, without any water. This experience awakened the spirits in me and my curiosity, my head was completely clear simultaneously. The honey was gone and now the questions came back. Where am I, what was before? I don't remember how I got into this freezer. I know who I am, my name is Gwendolyn Klein and I came from Earth, I had a life ...

And then a black vortex came towards me, a pain pushed out of my neck into my skull and drilled into my brain.

When I regained consciousness, I was lying on the side of the cleaning chamber, holding my head.

In the corner of my eye I saw the door open and two pairs of legs came up to me. Something covers me and I saw the man with the flashing and beeping device. I sat up a little more dazed, supported by the woman and heard the two to at a hasty dialogue. The woman took a metal tube from a case on her overalls and pressed it to my neck. I felt a brief stinging in the skin and immediately I felt better.

I straightened up under the watchful eyes of the man, supported by the woman, smiled gratefully at both, and held the surrounding sheet with one hand.

Following their gestures, I went after them and sat down on a large chair in a medical workstation, I concluded from the devices and ampules on the table. Everything here looked like a medical facility. The devices, glass tubes with colored liquids, the wall monitors and niches with wide sick beds. I was in an infirmary.

The woman looked down at me thoughtfully, almost a little pityingly, then said something and reached for a device that reminded me of a little gun from a science fiction film.

Do I get a form of vaccination now, I wondered? I wasn't sure if I wanted to, so I gently pushed her hands aside. But she leaned closer to me, the whole time she spoke kindly at me, ignored my objection and as she looked into my eyes and nodded again and again to me to make clear that what was coming was necessary. The woman pressed the pistol device behind my earlobe to the base of my ear.

The following pain was unsightly. A very hot burning, then a pulsating, cutting feeling. I immediately reached for the wound ... and found none. Just a little bump under the skin, from which a lessening pain radiated.

I looked at the woman questioningly, who made strange gestures with her fingers and talked to me. Then she pointed to her mouth and kept talking. Now it dawned on me and I started talking: “Hello everyone, my name is Gwendolyn. _ ” _ I said to her. “I am from Earth and have no idea where I am, what I am doing here, or how I got here. _ ” _ When I briefly considered what to say, the woman made impatient movements to continue speaking. I was sure that she hadn't understood a word. So, I started to tell what the last hours were like for me and asked her questions about our whereabouts without her understanding a word. She just kept nodding, looking at a tablet computer meanwhile, and gesturing further to speak.

While we were immersed in this monologue, the uniformed man I had made laughing came back. He radiated power and the way the other people looked at him and reacted made it clear that he is the boss here. Boss spoke loudly to the man, he talked to earlier. Another uniformed man stood a little further to the side, looking around him even darker than the Boss. 

2355 - Cardassian space station Terok Nor

Gul Dukat entered the infirmary after the senior medical officer announced that the Universal Translator would be used on his latest catch at short notice. He hoped to finally, get some answers, and he wanted to know if his high stake had paid off.

“Tripan, how's it going? How far are you? _ ” _ Tripan briefly reported on the few events and his decision to activate the translator immediately.

“Apella Kinat is just getting our… patient to speak. It can only be a matter of minutes before the translator is set. _ ” _

“And when do we know where she comes from? _ ” _ Dukat asked.

“According to the first results of the genetic test, she is clearly human. _ ” _ Tripan hesitated, it was never a good thing for the Cardassians not to have an answer for his commander,

“but we did find sections in her DNA sequence that I cannot assign. Either their genes have been edited, or their genome is not just human and somewhere in her family history there was another species that we don't know about. As for the age of cryostasis, we could confirm that the woman was in it for about 700 years. Which raises clear questions with their supposed origin. _ ” _ Dukat nodded briefly. Questions after questions, it would be fun to unravel the mystery.

An astonished exclamation came from the corner of Apella Kinat and the strange guest. Dukat looked over at the two and saw the big eyes and amazed glances of his achievement. “Go on, _ ” _ Kinat asked the woman, “you'll understand us right away! _ ” _ And from the partially human woman came a surge of words, questions about where she was and how she got there. “I can understand you, I can finally understand you. How is that possible? Can you please answer a few questions for me? How the hell did I get here? _ ” _

Gul Dukat approached the two and turned to the newcomer.

“My name is Skrain Dukat, I am the commander of this facility. I will try to answer all of your questions. But first _ ”, _ he eyed her from her tangled hair to her bare toes “we will get you some clothes. And later we'll continue the conversation in my quarters if Doctor Tripan thinks you can leave the infirmary. Can you please tell me your name? _ ” _ The woman looked him straight in the eye, rose, and held out her hand, she did not need to hold the cloth in which she was still wrapped.

“My name is Gwendolyn Klein and I would be really grateful for appropriate clothing! _ ” _

He took her hand, squeezed it carefully, he knew the gesture of meeting other human people, and nodded briefly to Gwendolyn. Then he turned to Kinat.

“Apella, can you get Gwendolyn some clothing? We will let Garak take measurements for a suitable wardrobe later. Dulon, _ ” _ he turned to the pinched looking man at the entrance, “then accompany Gwendolyn to my quarters. I'm going to make some preparations meanwhile. _ ” _ Dukat disappeared and Apella measured Gwendolyn with her eyes.

“All right, Gwendolyn, I'm Apella Kinat. I will quickly try to find something suitable for you. Wait a minute here. _ ” _ Apella disappeared through the same exit that Dukat had taken and headed for the tailor's workshop.

Without bothering with formalities, Kinat immediately got to the point: “Garak, I need clothes immediately! _ ” _ she asked briskly. Garak, although a Cardassian himself, was not necessarily popular with his kind. Nobody knew exactly what had brought the former member of the Obsidian Order down, but behind the scenes, and actually before, there was talk of treason. Now he was patching up the uniforms of the military stationed on Terok Nor and made also quite handsome clothes for civilian guests at the station.

“Apella, I am happy to welcome you to my humble business. _ ” _ He said, sporting his well-known, opaque smile that some people understood as a death threat.

“A dress maybe for a special occasion, or ...? _ ” _

“Be silent! _ ” _ Kinat interrupted him. “I immediately need some simple clothes for Dukat guest, a human woman, something so big. _ ” _ She held her hand up to the top of her nose.

“Underwear, a dress, shoes, that should be enough for now. _ ” _ Garak grinned broadly.

“A female guest of Dukat without clothes, may I learn more? Is it a special gift? I heard that our commander received a delivery today that was brought to the infirmary. Shouldn't I rather take measurements so that the lady is also a pleasant sight? _ ”, _ the tailor asked smugly.

Now Apella also had to grin, but then waved her hand. 

“You still get your chance to take measurements. Now it's about a kind of primary care, like a sticking plaster. But don't take on too much for tomorrow. I could imagine that your skills will then be needed. _ ” _

“Well. _ ” _ Garak sighed, so fashionable first aid. He quickly found some underwear, two simple-cut dresses and three pairs of flat shoes of different sizes on his shelves and on the clothes rails and pressed them into Apella arms.

“Any of this should fit for now. But this is really just a first aid, nothing more than a bag with holes for the head and arms, if you ask me. _ ” _

“It will be enough. _ ” _ Apella replied and, as she had come, left quickly and without greeting.

When Apella returned to the infirmary, the human woman was sitting on a sick bed, the sheet wrapped around her, looking around curiously and apparently trying to avoid the piercing gaze of the always suspicious Glinn Ravek. 

“Gwendolyn Klein, I have some clothes here. It's only for today, you can get dressed over there. _ ” _ She pointed to a discreet corner where Gwendolyn could escape the eyes of those present. Gwendolyn took the clothes and disappeared in the direction indicated.

A little later the clothed woman came back, tugging on the dress here and there and looking a little lost.

“It doesn't quite fit, the proportions don't rather fit my stature. _ ”, _ she said apologetically.

“And the shoes were all too big. _ ” _ The pretty confident and cheeky impression that Gwendolyn had made spontaneously on Apella had disappeared.

“It’s okay, it’s better than walking through the station wrapped in a cloth. _ ” _

“Station? _ ” _ Gwendolyn looked at Apella questioningly. “You can discuss that with the commander. Ravek! _ ” _ She motioned for Dulon.

“Glinn Ravek will now take you to him. _ ” _ Apella indicated a bow, pointed her right hand towards Dulon Ravek and disappeared into the depths of the infirmary.

“Follow me. _ ” _ The Glinn growled and went ahead with very tight steps. Gwendolyn struggled to follow him, and it amused Dulon how she tried to keep up and how the hustle and bustle on the promenade distracted her. When they passed the Quarks, unfortunately it was 

the shortest route, he would have preferred to choose a discreet one, the woman stopped completely, and he had to take her elbow and pull her with slight pressure to the turbo lift.

“Gul Dukat is waiting. _ ” _ he grumbled.

When they arrived at the commander's quarters, Dulon pressed a button and shortly afterwards the door opened. He pointed with his hand into Dukat's quarter, let Gwendolyn pass and withdrew, as the door behind the woman concluded.

Gwendolyn

Who had introduced herself as Apella Kinat disappeared to get clothes for me. That was very nice because in this situation, which was very opaque to me and only wrapped in this sheet, I felt very helpless and vulnerable. I got up from my chair and took a few steps. My legs slowly felt again like mine, nice. The grim-looking man, who had previously been addressed as “Dulon _ ”, _ looked at me more sinister as I walked around and I quickly sat down on the next bed and watched the say nothing screens on the wall and watched the men, probably Scientists who examined the box from which they had freed me.

Then Apella came back with an armful of clothes she handed over to me and assigned me a corner where I could dress discreetly.

The simple dark blue underwear fitted quite well, the material was smooth and elastic. The two dresses had a peculiar cut and I suspected that they weren't necessarily made for humans. The smallest of them, also in blue, but with a gradient of above light to down darkening seemed to me most likely to fit and the fabric felt pleasantly cool on the skin. When I think how cold I felt, when I woke up, it was almost a little too warm for me now. These non-humans seem to like warmth.

A couple of the shoes, flat and light, the color reminded me of undyed new wool, almost fitting, just a bit too big. If I didn't have to run in it, I wouldn't fall over my feet. I looked around for a reflective surface because I had no idea what I looked like at the moment. My hair hadn't looked so disheveled since the strange cleaning, but I didn't have a hairstyle on my head. I really didn't feel good about it, unsuitable clothes, unkempt hair, and what did my face look like?

Apella looked at my discomfort, and she tried briefly to cheer me up, but then handed me over to Glinn Ravek. Was Dulon his First name? Or a rank? One more question on a very long list of questions in my head, but definitely not the most important one. The grumpy Ravek went ahead and set a brisk pace. I felt slow in this unfamiliar clothes. And then there were all the impressions. There weren't just beings here like I had seen them since I woke up. Some somewhat demolished men, except for a few grooves on the root of the nose absolutely human, walked their way with their eyes down. The whole atmosphere was dark, everything was a little too dimly lit for my eyes. And then there was something that reminded me of a leisure club, loud music and laughter came out of it and some rather small beings with funny big ears served drinks. But before I could have a closer look, Ravek came, took me by the arm and pulled me on. We got into a means of transport, I think an elevator, and were shortly afterwards on an empty, long corridor. A few steps further Ravek stopped in front of a door and when it split length ways and disappeared into the wall to the sides, he instructed me to enter the room with a clear gesture. The door closed behind me, and I was alone in a dimly lit living room.

In front of me, in the middle of the room, was a large living area with lots of cushions around a glass table, which was dominated by a lush arrangement of flowers. On the back of the sofa, a shelf presented some strange sculptures. To my right, on the wall, there was a monitor embedded in the wall, a simple chest of drawers underneath, and in the wall to my left I saw a lighted oriel framed with strange symbols.

In the back of the room, which was optically separated from both sides by floor-to-ceiling shelves that met in the middle in an arch, I recognized a square table with three chairs, the rest swallowed up by the twilight.

I captured all of this with an all-round view before my eyes caught on the window. Opposite me, almond-shaped and large, the view of absolute blackness and sparkling diamonds opened up to me. I saw stars, not as I have known them before, clouded by the atmosphere of a planet, but clear and bright and with an intensity that I only had to reach through the window to pick them.

Without realizing it, I had walked to the window around the living area and touched the cool glass with one hand. That was what Apella Kinat had just meant by station. I was in space, on a space station. My ears started to buzz and my legs lost stability, were filled with warm pudding again, and in my head scraps of thought tried desperately to attach neurons. Space, space station, aliens, where, when, these words kept circling through my brain and nothing made sense. The buzzing in my ears became a noise. My field of vision narrowed slowly but steadily to a tunnel. Don't pass out, breathe, breathe deeply, I said to myself. I held out my right hand to hold on to the wall by the window, to feel some stability, in the hope that my circulation would firm up if I could only hold on to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


	3. Thats me!

_“You bring the darkness in my mind_

_in my life_

_you bring the darkness in my heart_

_the poisoned side”_

_Darkness (Ghost Prayers) - The Beauty of Gemina_

Gwendolyn

“Overwhelming sight, isn't it?” it sounded softly right behind me. The noise in my head was so loud, I had not noticed someone approaching behind me.

“If the station rotates little further, one can look down on Bajor, just beautiful.” I turned to the voice and blurred recognized the one who had imagined himself as Skrain Dukat before I finally passed out. Dukat recognized my dilemma, two strong hands grabbed my upper arms, held me upright and pushed me carefully to the sofa. When I hit the soft cushion with my calves, I simply let myself fall and his hands allowed my body to sit down. He held me for a moment, presumably to make sure I didn't land on the floor after all, then Dukat let go of me.

A short moment, or many moments later, I can only guess, the noise subsided, my eyes cleared and I regained my inner strength. I looked up and a large hand with a glass of water came into view. Without a word I reached for it, took a sip, then another, and finally emptied the whole glass.

“One more?” asked Dukat and there was a little concern in the voice. I waved, cleared my throat to wake up my vocal cords, and pushed out a thin “No, thanks.” and put the glass down on the table.

Dukat

I heard the door buzzer and instructed the computer to open the door. From the back of the main room in my quarters, I watched Gwendolyn enter the room and carefully look around. The clothes Apella had got for her had probably been made for a Cardassian and were not particularly convenient and her hair desperately needed attention. Two things I would still take care of today. As if drawn from an invisible hand, Gwendolyn walked around the furniture to the large window. I could see her mouth open slightly in amazement, she raised her hand against the window. I walked over to her without moving very quietly, but she didn't respond to my approach, she continued to stare out of the window. Her other hand also went up and groped for the wall, but her movement was powerless.

“Overwhelming sight, isn't it?” I spoke to Gwendolyn and was already afraid to scare her, so I just kept talking about the beautiful view when she turned to me. Her eyes were glassy and veiled, and her body began to sway. Had Tripan released her from the infirmary too soon? I grabbed her upper arms with both hands to keep Gwendolyn from falling, led her to the couch and let her sit down. It was only when I was certain that the woman was not completely losing consciousness that I ordered a glass of cold water from the replicator and held it out to her. Slowly Gwendolyn's body tension came back and finally, she reached for the glass to gradually empty it.

I briefly considered asking Tripan to my quarters, but then decided to wait a little longer.

“One more?” I offered, but Gwendolyn rejected. I also sat down, crossed my legs and waited until my guest had caught herself enough for a conversation.

“Well, Gwendolyn, I can imagine that you have many questions. In any case, I have questions and would be happy if we could clarify them for both sides in a conversation. And by the way, if you are hungry or thirsty, I checked my replicator before you arrived here: we have a petite but hopefully sufficient selection of human drinks and meals for now. I'm afraid Cardassian cuisine may be overwhelming for you right now.” I smiled at her. Gwendolyn looked back. “Cardassian? Do you call yourself that? Cardassians? You have to apologize, I have never seen ...”, she waved her hand in my direction and searched for words “... beings like you. I have never seen anyone other than humans.”

“I think so,” She added, “I can just remember what my name is, that I am a human being and come from planet Earth. Do you know the earth?” Gwendolyn asked hopefully. “Yes, we are Cardassians,” I confirmed to her, “and the earth is quite far away. But I would say we will deal with that later. Can you tell me in which year of your calendar you were put into cryostasis?”

“You mean in this cold sleep? No, I have no idea how I got in there. But I've seriously tried to scrutinize my memories twice since I woke up. It always felt like driving a dagger into my brain.”

For a moment I thought about this amnesia complicating the matter.

“I was surprised that you remained quite calm in the face of completely strange beings. If it's true, and you've only met humans so far, the situation after we opened cryostasis must have been terrifying to you.”

“It's still terrifying.” Gwendolyn nodded, “But at first I wasn't right with myself, and when I could think more clearly, it was evident that nobody wanted to harm me. So, I decided to wait and see what happens. I can still scream and run away wagging my arms in the air later.” she smirked and I couldn't help but smile. “Anyway, you are neither cowardly nor stupid and you obviously have a sense of humour. I like that. Since you had a very upsetting and tiring day today, I make the following suggestion: I will take you to your quarters, which I have already had prepared, and show you how to use the computer interface. Then you can inform yourself a little about the earth and Cardassia while you relax. Maybe memories come back with the pictures and information. I will also send you a woman who will help you with your hair and everything else, her name is Tuval. If you need any utensils, tell her, there are some shops on the promenade deck. And tomorrow, Tuval will take you to our tailor, where you can have everything that you consider necessary. I won't be on the station until tomorrow evening, so I suggest we dine here in my quarters tomorrow evening and keep talking.” Gwendolyn nodded “That sounds good to me. But as for the utensils and the clothes, I have no money at all.” I got up, held out my hand to help her up and led her towards the exit.

“Don't worry about payment, I'll take care of it. You are my guest, Gwendolyn Klein.”

“Gwen,” she said. “My friends call me Gwen.” I weighed that up and decided to give up the usual habits.

“So Gwen. I think since you are neither one of my subordinates nor one of the workers here, call me Skrain.”

I led her out of my quarters, to the next junction, and opened the door directly opposite it. This accommodation was significantly smaller than my own, but sufficient. A small living area with a sofa, desk, and chairs, a wall screen, and a replicator, the function of which I quickly explained to Gwen, opened to the left to a room with a bed. A chest of drawers in front of the window and a closet in the wall to the bathroom complemented the equipment.

“If you have any questions about the equipment, Tuval will be able to help you later.”

The functions of the computer were explained quite simply. Just ask questions and listen to the answers. “I think you can handle that, Gwen. And Tuval should be here every moment. Until I return, she will help you with everything. I look forward to the meal and our next conversation and regret not having time today, but your arrival was not planned and my duties are calling.” I said goodbye to Gwendolyn and left her alone in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Gwendolyn

With a time I was alone and felt the temperature in the room dropping abruptly to ten degrees. But the cold resulted more likely from, that I first since my awakening was alone and the strangeness of the situation dropped into my Mind. Aliens, a space station, Cryostasis, the lack of memories. I felt lost because I had no relation to my whereabouts and had no idea how much time had passed.

The computer came to my mind, and just as I was thinking about what to ask the machine first, the door buzzer came on, the door slid open without my intervention, and a young, pretty, bag-laden woman came into my quarters.

“I'm Navok Tuval, Gul Dukat told me to help you until further notice. Call me Tuval.” She was one of those with a ruffled nose and didn't seem enthusiastic about her new job. I went up to her, held out my hand and took it back when I saw the blank look. “Call me Gwen, thank you for your help. I just noticed how lost I feel. May I ask which people you belong to? I don't really know my way around here.”

“I'm a Bajoran.” Tuval said hesitantly, looking at me with his head slightly bowed.

“How can it be that a citizen of the Federation does not recognize a Bajoran?”

“I'm not a citizen of any federation, I'm afraid.” And again, new questions came up for me. “Dukat mentioned the name of the planet below us, Bajor. Then are you from there? What are you doing at this station?”

“Yes, I come from there. I've been working on Terok Nor for two years now.” she answered hesitantly and with suppressed anger in her voice. “Sorry if I got too close to you, Tuval. I'm really a stranger here and just wanted to have a chat and learn more about ...” I made a gesture with my arms. “... everything here. If you don't want to, we don't have to talk.”

Tuval nodded and raised her hands soothingly.

“No, I have to apologize, you got between the fronts through no fault of your own.” She hesitated for a moment.

“The Cardassians occupied our planet and are looting its resources. I was forced into being a so-called comfort woman. Like many other Bajoran women, my job is to give the Cardassian officers whatever they miss away from home. As a rule, their needs are elementary, Kanar and sex. Our families on Bajor are given preferential treatment and more food.” Her gaze became briefly absent, and she looked at the window. Then she smiled abruptly at me.

“But now you are here and take on part of my duties and that is why we will now take care of your hair. What happened to them?”

I was still sorting Tuval's last statements in my head as she rummaged in a bag, pulled out brushes, combs, and other things, and began combing my hair.

“I don't understand …” I stuttered “... what duties do I take on?” Tuval took time to answer. “We take care of every officer, only Dukat had reserved me for himself, the commander's privilege. But he made me understand that he no longer needs my services. And there you are and I should help you. I can add two and two together, Gwen.”

The rustling in my head had started again and for the rest of the day I was so absorbed in my thoughts that Tuval pushed me here and there like a puppet and served me food and drinks whose taste I have no memory of.

When she finally brought me to bed with the unsuitable clothes on my body, my hair had been cut, groomed and styled, my fingers and toenails filed and my face cleaned with soothing oil. Tuval had also explained some facilities to me and answered questions, but I could not reproduce any of them. In my head was only what Tuval had said about her previous duties and my supposed role in this story.

At some point I woke up, I had a dreamless and deep sleep, I felt surprisingly relaxed and fresh. My head had decided that Tuval's interpretation of the circumstances were wrong. After all, Skrain had been friendly and unobtrusive so far, and hadn't looked in the least interested in me as a woman. I got up, made a stop in the bathroom and then went into the living room where Tuval was already sitting on the sofa.

“Good morning, there so early?” I greeted her.

“Early? It is already in the middle of the forenoon, we should hurry, Garak is definitely waiting.” “Tuval, how do you know what time of day is here? There is no day-night rhythm here because of the constant lighting.” She grinned.

“It's a matter of habit and the computer is also helpful. Next time tell him when you want to be woken up. Now get ready, we have to go.”

Garak, the tailor, was also a Cardassian. Not as tall as Dukat and Ravek, or the other Cardassians I saw in the infirmary. But still tall. He greeted us with a big smile, which I had not expected on the face of one of these grey-skinned, gloomy-looking beings, but which seemed very sympathetic to me.

“You must be the famous Gwendolyn,” he greeted me. “The whole station is already talking about the woman who came out of the cold.” He continued to hold out both hands with a smile and I automatically answered with the same gesture. Garak took my hands in his, patted them, nodded, and then began to look me up and down.

“Then we want to conjure up something suitable for you as soon as possible so that this sack no longer hangs on you. This dress is a crime against you and to my discomfort I have to confess my complicit. Tuval, you can withdraw, I will contact you if you can pick up Gwendolyn again.” Tuval looked pleased and disappeared without another word.

“Well, my dear, please stand here, I'll take your measurements now, and we'll talk about your ideas.” Garak paced up and down on me with a handheld device, checked the displays in between, nodded, and then inserted the device into an opening in the wall next to a niche that looked like my food replicator but was larger.

“I usually do everything manually, but in a case like this where time is short, I use the replicator. And Gul Dukat made me understand that I should hurry up. Sit down and tell me what colours and cuts your dress should get.” I sat on a couch opposite the replicator and thought for a moment and started:

“First, I don't want a dress.” And then I explained to Garak how I imagined my wardrobe.

A few hours later, Garak had let us have some food and drink meanwhile, the tailor was desperate. I looked at myself in the mirror happily. I was wearing a casual black V-neck shirt that had a second, longer layer in two parts on the front, and from the front looked like I was wearing a thin jacket over the shirt. My skin-tight slacks, all the slacks I got today, were made of a black, sturdy but elastic, not too thick fabric that reminded me of jeans. In addition, Garak had managed to replicate boots with an eight centimetre thick platform sole with a strong profile, in black, of course, which were decorated with thick metal clips and rivets after I had sketched my ideas of how they should look. A black, heavy, ankle-length coat, with corset lacing on the back and a wide swing rounded off the picture.

“Garak, thank you very much, I'm me again. Now the right makeup and hair together and everything is perfect.” I smiled radiantly at him and now somehow felt ... at home. At home in clothes that belonged to me. The tailor shook his head, he was not at all satisfied.

“Dukat won't like that. He prefers dresses on his women. And the underwear is a little too plain for my taste.”

“Garak, may I ask you something?”

“Go ahead, my dear, I answer if I can.” He looked at me carefully.

“Garak, you're already the second to suggest that Dukat has any …” I searched for the right word. “... plans with you?” Garak completed, and I was grateful to him for the innocent word. “Yes, how do you think he has plans? And I would be most grateful for an answer that takes into account that I have no idea where I am and who you are.” Garak went to his counter, took out a bottle of dark, thick liquid, poured it into two glasses, which he took from the shelf behind him, gave me one, sat on the couch and knocked on the seat next to him. I sniffed the glass, sat down, and decided I didn't want to know what it was. I only knew that I would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


	4. Differences and similarities

“ _Who knows what I know_

_Don't you follow where I go_

_Every answer is fortitude_

_If you think what I say is true._

_´cause you_

_You know nothing_

_You know nothing_

_Nothing, nothing about me._

_´cause you_

_You know nothing_

_You know nothing_

_Nothing, nothing about me.”_

_You Know Nothing - Rotersand_

Garak

It is not the way of the Cardassians to tell the unvarnished truth straight out, it is better to prettify the news and facts, to pack them nicely and to leave it up to your counterpart to filter out the facts. But I knew that Gwendolyn didn't think that way. She was very, very human and believed the spoken word outright.

I will never understand how people with this bluntness could have risen to such great power. Their ingenuity gave everyone, even potential opponents, a lot of important information that could later be used against them.

Please don't get me wrong, Gwendolyn was certainly not naive or even stupid. On the contrary, the young woman had an extremely alert mind.

But she was human and humans talked too openly about their weaknesses and thus offered a lot of scope for attack. And it was precisely this openness she awaited in this conversation. With a Cardassian, Gwendolyn could sit in the nettles with this idea, as humans say.

Sober, that much was certain, I could not master the task of clarifying the situation she was in. So, I grabbed the bottle of Kanar that I, for these and other difficult cases, had ready in my desk and filled two glasses with this special drink, that mostly challenged Non-Cardassians. Gwendolyn, or as she said, “Gwen, my friends call me Gwen!”, - my dear child, we are not friends - would probably also need something stronger than a glass of water.

I sat on my couch, which is usually used by my customers, and asked her to come to me. She sniffed at her glass of Kanar and I saw in her eyes that she was beginning to understand how serious her situation was.

“My dear child,” no, I didn't call her Gwen, I couldn't afford to be friends with the latest victim of Dukat's games. “Gul Dukat bought you. He bought you from a green skinned Orion pirate and scrap collector for 5 bars of Latinum. That is a small fortune. And if Dukat is willing to pay so much money for a woman, it is not out of charity. He has a lot to choose from here on the station and on Bajor.” Although I did not want to spare Gwendolyn from the truth, I did not mention the age of the cryostasis capsule and the length of her sleep. I know that this fact fuelled Dukat's interest, and he hoped that solving this problem would advance him in the Cardassian hierarchy. But that was definitely not the only reason for the purchase, I knew Dukat's weaknesses and his appetite too well.

I let the words work a little more in Gwendolyn before I continued, and had to smile when she suddenly put the glass on her lips, sipped hesitantly, let her tongue test the taste, and then emptied the glass in two more puffs. Respect my dear, respect!

I resolutely got up, refiled her glass and continued. “And I can say with some certainty that your new clothes are not what Dukat had in mind when he sent you to me. You are not the first woman I dress for our commander. Maybe you're considering letting me make you a dress after all?”

Gwendolyn hadn't said a word the entire time, just listened and let the information take effect. You could literally watch the thoughts racing back and forth behind her grey eyes. Then she looked up at me and her eyes blazed with an angry flame. “I am not for sale, I am not owned by anyone!” she chanted loudly, “And this outfit is juuust right to make that clear to this … this man. What does he think he is?!”

Was the Kanar already noticeable? She got up and paced the store. I had to admit, Gwendolyn's new clothes, along with her rage, gave her the imposing appearance of a storm cloud.

“He is the Cardassian prefect of Bajor and the commander of this space station. Dukat is a rising star, and he just has to justify himself to the Cardassian Central Command. Without getting too close to you, the Central Command is not interested either to your fate, nor Dukat’s women’s affairs.” She wanted honesty, I was honest.

She emptied the second glass, put it on my desk and plopped into the upholstery of the couch with her arms crossed vigorously in front of her chest. Again I gave her a moment to let what I said and to let the Kanar take effect.

A change took place on the brooding woman, from the angry storm cloud to an insecure little girl. Her eyes shimmered glassy and her question made me swallow speechless.

“Garak, what does he want from me? I mean ... Cardassians and humans ... are we even ... compatible? I don't know anything about you and Bajorans or Orions. You look to me like you are from reptiles.”

How could the fact that everything non-human was completely foreign to her slip away from me? Gwendolyn misinterpreted my silence. Her eyes widened. “Oh heaven, you are so kind to me and I insult you.”

She shrank before my eyes to a little heap of misery. A single tear came out of her eye, made her way along the nose, and got stuck under her left nostril for a moment before rolling down the Philtrum over her upper lip and being received by her tongue. A heartbreaking sight.

“You didn't offend me,” I assured, “or are you offended when I say you are from furry tree dwellers?”

I sat on the couch next to Gwendolyn, took her right hand and put it on my left. “How does that feel?” I asked her. “How do you mean?” Gwendolyn wanted to know. “My hand, how does it feel for you?” I could feel the muscles of her arm tense, expecting that she pulls away her hand with a jerk. But shortly afterwards she relaxed again and hesitantly began to touch my skin with her fingertips. “Your skin is warmer than mine.” she noticed in astonishment, and continued to feel a little bolder towards the small, flaky bumps on the back of my hand “softer than I would have thought.” Her fingers had been pleasant on my skin and, together with her vulnerability in this situation, I can't help feeling it as subtly arousing. “Garak, may I touch you there once?” She pointed to my left shoulder ridges. “I've been wondering how it feels all the time.” Confessed Gwendolyn bit her lip.

I had started, now I had to go through it, I decided and nodded. “If it helps you, you are allowed to.”

Gwendolyn hesitantly raised her hand and carefully felt the skin that stretched over the bony shoulder structure, her tense facial expression loosened and gave way to a look of childlike curiosity and fascination. I allowed myself to enjoy these innocent touch and do not feel like an unknown animal that was taken by an enthusiastic researcher under the microscope.

“Oh, what does it mean when the skin colour changes on these scales?” Gwendolyn looked at me in amazement.

Now it was my turn to be unsettled. I carefully pushed her hand aside and stood up. “To get back to your original questions, yes, Cardassians and humans are compatible, even if we have reptilian ancestors and humans descend from primates. And even if we are visually very different from each other, there are enough similarities that enable mutual attraction. I am not free of it, as I need to confess.” I said it more violently than necessary to free myself from this hint of excitement. “You mean this change of colour means …?” “Yes, it means. This situation was quite stimulating to me. I'm not ashamed to admit that.”

I turned around and saw her unsettled look.

“My dear, what makes you feel uncomfortable. Are we Cardassians or am I in particular so repulsive to you? Then I'm sorry, that I started it, I thought it helps you to remember that we are made of flesh and blood, not so different from Humans or Bajorans. I didn't want to be pushy or disrespectful.”

Gwendolyn's eyes darted up at me, irritated. “No, Garak, that's not it, you're not repulsive, and I thank you that I could ... get in touch.”

“Then what is it?” I asked, I had to know that now, for my own sake. She put a hand on my arm.

“It's just… it's the opposite. I woke up yesterday in a completely new world, full of strange creatures. And I'm fascinated by the strangeness and attracted and curious. But the situation is also a bit scary and overwhelming.”

At that moment I wanted to take Gwendolyn from the station, out of the reach of Dukat, and show her the many wonders that were waiting for her outside of Terok Nor.

What to do? To protect her from Dukat? Or to have her for me? Be reasonable, stupid man.

“Gwendolyn, Gwen, I'm just a simple Tailor here to Terok Nor. I can't offer you much. But I promise I will always give you an honest answer if you have a question or need advice. And I will be happy about every visit from you to my humble shop and drink a glass with you at any time. But as long as Dukat is interested in you or has plans with you, I'm just that, a good friend. For both of us.”

Gwendolyn held me with her eyes for a long moment, it felt like she was looking into my skull through my eyeballs. Understanding spread on her face.

I freed myself from that look and notified Tuval so that she could get Gwendolyn out of my reach.

Tuval's eyes almost fell out of her head at the sight of Gwen. “Garak, you can't be serious. Do you want to annoy Dukat, do you want him to take his anger out on her?” Gwendolyn intervened.

“Garak did what he could, but this was clothing for me. If Skrain doesn't like it, he should come along and buy me something.” Suddenly, she looked very determined as if Tuval's outbreak was the drop that overflowed the barrel. “Tuval, where can I get make-up and hair clips?” We said goodbye and I watched the women packed with bags of new clothes head for another shop on the promenade deck. Gwendolyn could walk almost elegantly in these massive boots with the heavy, wide and above all high sole and the swinging coat underlined the expression of strength and self-confidence. Maybe she was right about her choice of clothes.

I closed the shop for today, I had to think in peace. And I needed Kanar.

Gwendolyn

The hours with Garak had impressed me deeply. Not only that he had a really great feel for fabrics and the right cut. His open and honest nature, including his vulnerability had broken through a barrier that I had instinctively tried to keep reality out of my head. But I had to face the facts and couldn't hope to get out of my situation by naively denying it. I did not even knew how I got there!

The evening and the dinner with Dukat approached and with the purchases and the mountain of new clothes we reached my quarters. “Tuval, I want to freshen up a bit and store my clothes. I would like to be alone, is that OK?” Tuval looked at me indecisively, but then nodded. “I guess Glinn Ravek or another of Dukat's men will pick you up afterwards, then you should be done and not let him wait too long, just some advice from me.” She left my quarters, and I could turn to my plan.

If Tuval and Garak were right about Skrain's plans with me, he would get to know me. I have never been good at responding to other people's wishes and I like to emphasize this non-conforming characteristic with my clothes and my make-up.

When the buzzer announced the beginning of the evening, I was ready and prepared to face whatever came next. I wore the black colour like a protective shield. I opened the door and, as expected, Dulon Ravek waited there to pick me up. “Oh, it's you,” I said casually, “I need a further moment.” Ravek started to reply, but I left him at the open door and disappeared into the bedroom. I rattled doors and rustled bags. A few minutes later I threw on my coat, which was absolutely superfluous at this station, but which was just the icing on my personality cake, and went to the door. Ravek was annoyed and let me feel it. He strode ahead to Dukat's quarters, but today I followed him effortlessly, my boots, my element.

Like last time, he flipped the buzzer and the door slid quickly to the side. I entered the room. Was it even darker this time? Again I saw no one in the room. Like yesterday, I walked around the furniture and slowly went to the large window. I was fascinated by the stars that sparkled like diamonds on black velvet in the cold space, but today the sight did not make me waver. Knowing that I was probably being watched, I got rid of the coat, threw it over a stone sculpture and then chose the corner of the sofa that made me sit with my back to the back of the room. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and enjoyed the absolute silence for a moment.

Dukat

When the door opened I pulled myself a little further into the shadows. I love to watch from a distance, so things that others missed are often revealed to me. A shadow entered my quarters. It was actually Gwendolyn, but the all-black clothes associated with her black hair made her pale face shimmer ghostly and her contours blurred in the diffuse light of the room. Gwendolyn had changed. I could not yet say exactly what it was, but her posture was less cautious than yesterday, her eyes weren't floating indiscriminately, but fixed everything quickly and efficiently. Her clothes were atypical for a work from Garak's workshop and what kind of boots did she wear? These monsters would have been worthy of a Klingon warrior. And yet she moved safely and elegantly. She strode over to the window, like last time, but today controlled and unerringly, and smiled at the stars. Then she turned to the room, took off her coat and threw it over a precious Bajoran sculpture. A “Careful with it!” Almost escaped my lips.

Gwendolyn looked at the couch for a moment and sat in the corner with his back to me. I watched her shoulders rise and lower as she breathed, she looked completely relaxed.

It was time to bring some excitement into the evening.

I quietly approached the sofa, leaned forward a little and greeted Gwendolyn with a “Good evening Gwen. I hope you had a good time yesterday.” right next to her ear. Her head whirled around and I gave her a smile that for one was exactly that, a smile. On the other hand, it also said “Caught!” She wanted to jump up, but I put my hands on her shoulders with gentle pressure, a moment longer than necessary. “Would you like a drink before we sit down to eat?” I asked casually, removing my hands from her shoulders and turning to the replicator. “Yes, gladly,” the answer came slowly. “I tried such dark, thick stuff at Garak's today, what was that? I would like to have that.” I looked over her shoulder. “You were drinking Kanar with Garak?”

Her smile at my surprise was sweet as sugar. Touché! I turned my back on the replicator and went to the cupboard where I kept my Kanar stock, poured two glasses for us, handed Gwen hers and sat on the couch. She toasted me and took a sip with relish. “How was your day, I see Garak did a great job.” I initiated, “could he live up to your wishes or did he try to force his opinion on fashion and style?” Gwendolyn's eyes lit up. “Garak is great, he really understands his craft. He understood me 100% and gave me excellent advice. And yes, he tried to influence me, as did Tuval. They both seem to think you might not like my style, which irritated me. In the end I have to feel comfortable in it and I still don't know why they insisted that you could react angrily.” She looked at me questioningly and I noticed her eyes slide from my face to my shoulder ridges. I smiled. “In my role as Prefect of Bajor I have a bad reputation because I often have to make awkward decisions. Then the news is spread quickly that I am a monster. I don't want to know what bad things are being told behind the scenes. Probably Garak and Tuval thought that I would expect such a style in your case too because I often used to bestow women clothes that I liked and that looked good on this women. But of course you are free to choose your clothing and I have to confess that you pleasantly surprised me.” As I spoke, Gwendolyn's gaze shifted slightly to my shoulders again.

“Do we want to sit over at the table for dinner?” I pointed with my right hand to the back of the room, then held out the hand because I knew, that the soft seats my couch could have the force of attraction of a Black hole. At first, she ignored my hand, but quickly changed her mind and let me help. I instructed the computer to increase the light above the set dining table by 50%, offered Gwendolyn space and turned to the replicator.

“Since I do not know your eating habits, I chose from the replicator's offer some human dishes which, according to the computer, are not suitable for a gourmet menu, but are definitely suitable for a dinner. We start with a tomato cream soup. Do you like tomato cream soup?” I carried two oversized cups with the red, fragrant-scented soup to the table, which I had furnished with cutlery and serviettes earlier in the evening. “Oh yes, very much, I love Italian cuisine.” She replied. “Italian?” the computer had said nothing of that. “Italy is a country on the European continent.” she explained and apparently there was nothing left to say. We enjoyed the soup in silence, and I was pleasantly surprised by the fruity taste. I eat Cardassian food but I don’t love Cardassian cuisine. Other peoples had shown better culinary sense. “What about your memory, did something come up?” I asked casually,

“Did you remember your life before cryostasis?” Gwendolyn looked up from her soup. “I know what my life was like and I can remember my 44th birthday. And since I also know when I was born, I can be sure that by 2017 I was definitely on Earth. Even after I was there for a while, but I can pick out no clear recollection. What date is there now?” Expectant eyes looked at me across the table. “Drink!” I said to her. She didn't move and I saw flashes of defiance in her eyes.

“I tell you drink! You will need it.” I advised her, took my glass.

At first, she hesitated, then she took a big gulp Kanar and emptied the glass. “It is now 2355 on Earth. Your memory is about 338 years old!”

Gwendolyn just sat there and didn't lift a finger at first. I wondered briefly whether she had been shocked and should I send after Tripan. Then she nodded, more to herself than to me. “I've already thought of that. I didn't want to fully accept the information from the computer yesterday. I thought the numbers were based on different time calculations. But somehow I knew it.” She looked at me and her eyes were firm again. “I have to keep my stomach busy. What is the main course?” I got up from the table again and came back from the replicator with two plates. “It's called lasagna!”


	5. Doctor Who?

_" Only you know my perverted dreams_

_you know what I feel_

_you know what I really want_

_you are the only one_

_I could prefer to touch you now_

_But I only want to know_

_one thing at this point_

_Please tell me_

_Why I belong to you_

_And when I cry, when I cry_

_For your hands on my skin_

_Save the only thing you can._

_Tell me what is this_

_Don't try to hide the perfect mess_

_Of your strange behaviour. ”_

_Your Hands on My Skin - De / Vision_

Dukat

We ate the lasagna in silence. Gwendolyn had a lot to think about. I suspected that she was also beginning to realize that not only everything she knew must have changed, but also that the people she knew and loved, her family, everyone was dead.

In the meantime, I enjoyed the unknown but delicious meal. “Lasagna is also Italian.” Gwendolyn remarked at some point. “I can guess what the replicator holds for dessert.“

“Let me know when you're ready for dessert, and we'll find out if you're right.” I replied and was surprised to find that I was looking forward to this dessert.

“Gwen, I can see that you are not in as good mood as at the beginning of our evening. After my announcement I understand if you want to be alone with your thoughts.” I offered. After all, we could continue this here tomorrow, I'm a patient man.

Gwendolyn shook her head. “No, it's okay, at first it was a shock, but in the end there isn't much that I've lost. I have ... I had no family and my friends ... not worth mentioning. There isn't much to be missed, it's just a strange feeling. Uprooted is probably the right word.”

She looked at me questioningly and challenged and poked around with the fork in the last remnants of her lasagna.

“Now of course I wonder how things will go on. What am I doing here? In this time” her gaze became lurking, “and in this place.”

They had told her, I was sure of that. Was it Tuval? No, it was Garak. Wherever he got his information from. But it was actually atypical for the tailor to give back information that he had obtained.

“Dessert?” I asked as I prepared to put the plates back in the replicator.

“Yes.” the answer came shortly and I could feel her eyes like laser beams on my back ... and I saw her mirrored face in the console in front of me, her gaze fixed my neck.

“Well, the computer recommends Tiramisu for dessert.” I placed two bowls with a soft, layered mass on the table in which a piece of pastry was stuck. “Bingo!” replied Gwen. I looked over at her questioningly, and she didn't keep me waiting for an explanation. “Italian dessert. This makes the Mediterranean evening perfect.” Before I sat back at the table, I took off my uniforms chest armour. It was conveniently and I wore my uniform from morning to night, but I was interested in Gwendolyn's reaction. Her looks at my Cardassian anatomy were clear, whether consciously or subconsciously. I released the buckles on the side and got rid of the armour on the floor. The top that I wore under the armour, a tight-fitting black shirt with a large neckline and sleeves that reached just above the elbows, had slid a little upwards. Gwendolyn had also noticed this and focused mesmerized the silver scales that adorned my front from my sternum past the navel down to the middle of my body. “Should I stay a little longer?” I asked teasingly and Gwendolyn suddenly dropped her eyes to her dessert. Her almost ethereal pale face was flooded with a strong red. “Sorry, I ... I didn't want to stare. I've just never ...” This uncertainty was delightful. “Oh damn, of course I want to know how you Cardassians look under your uniforms!” she snapped at me and began to destroy her tiramisu. She gave me the cards, all I had to do was play the sheet. “How we Cardassians look like under our uniforms, or how this special Cardassian looks like under his uniform?” I asked sweetly, with a big smile. I didn't expect an answer, not today and sat down again, enjoying my tiramisu, really delicious.

Gwendolyn

The blood in my cheeks pulsed hot. He got me, with my gawking and with his question. Before me I had justified my observations of his physical Cardassian characteristics as a purely ethnological interest and had really tried not to be too pushy. Was it a trap? Did he just take off his harness to test my reaction and to expose me?

I focused on the tiramisu, which was excellent. But my thoughts had developed a life of their own and led me again and again to the silvery, shimmering scales on his stomach and to the question of how far they extended and what other special features were hidden under the clothes.

Originally I wanted to use this evening to make it clear that I was not a possession, even if he had actually bought me. I wanted to assure him that whatever plan he had for me would only work with my consent. And now I would love it if the shirt slipped again. Where is waiting for the hole in the ground, when you needed it most?

“Gwen.” He spoke softly. “Gwen, please look at me. Why is your curiosity so uncomfortable for you? Is it xenophobic prejudice or is it my person?” He spoke calmly and matter-of-factly and looked genuinely interested. I looked up at him, but I couldn't answer his question with certainty. Or, if I was being honest with myself, I knew the problem well. I could literally feel that he would continue to sit, watch me, and wait for an answer. But first I had to choke down a lump.

“Could I get a bit of Kanar, please?” I croaked and was angry with my body. My voice was already failing me. Dukat smiled, got up and came back with the bottle of Kanar. He filled our glasses generously, put the bottle down on the table and leaned back relaxed. It took me a moment to sort my thoughts.

“Is it true that you bought me and consider me as your property? Is it true that I should play the concubine for you?”

Dukat raised the ridge above his right eye like an eyebrow.

“I'm assuming Garak told you this?” He pursed his thin lips and searched my face for confirmation. He leaned forward in his chair, propped up his elbows on the table, folded his hands, and looked at me seriously. “The fact is, I bought a strange, icy cryostasis unit in an unknown state, with an unknown, probably female, life form in an unknown state. The fact is that it was unknown whether we could open this cryostasis unit and whether we could recover the content alive. The fact is that the material and residue analyses of the capsule showed an approximate age of 700 years and that the device worked for about 700 years. The fact is,” he moved around the table, stood behind my chair and put his hands on my shoulders. “I bought a secret that I would be happy to solve, an adventure. And I hope on your support in this little adventure. I'm assuming you are also interested in the solution to the riddle because 700 years ago you were not born yet. But it is also a fact,” he leaned forward and spoke quietly with his mouth right next to my ear. “You are an attractive woman, clever, witty and brave. So if we get closer during this adventure, as you humans would say, that would be the icing on the cake.” With these words, he slowly stroked one of his thumbs gently from the hairline down the line of my spine until the neckline of my shirt stopped him. A shiver trickled down my back into my loins. Dukat's hands came off my shoulders, and he stepped back into my field of vision to grab his half-full glass of Kanar. With a sip, he emptied it and put it back. “Gwendolyn, I don't need to buy a woman to force her to do anything.” His voice had lost its charming warm tone and was more like granite. “Ask Tuval, she could refuse at any time. I prefer voluntariness and devotion to violence and coercion, no matter what others think they may know. After everything I've done for your life, it would be nice if you listened less to other people's whisperings and form your own opinion.” He turned and walked towards a door that was probably his bedroom. “I'm sure you'll find your way back to your quarters on your own. Good night.”

He left me sitting at the dining table, the empty glass in one hand and the other clenched to a fist. I wanted to use this evening to get answers. I had received answers. However, I now had more questions than before and so far, it was not at all clear whether I would ever get a satisfactory answer to these questions. What, in three devil's names, had happened to me. How did I end up in a 700-year-old cryostasis capsule if I was born 382 years ago? Why couldn't I remember anything that, to my knowledge, happened after 2018? At least no nail bored into my skull as soon as I thought about it.

And how, damn it, that arrogant bastard could let me sit like that. And why did it hurt me like that? Fuck hormones!

I got up, picked up my coat and left the quarters. To my surprise, Ravek was leaning against the wall opposite the door, looking sullen as always. He raised an absent eyebrow and looked at me pejoratively. “I didn't expect you so early. Usually ...” I didn't let him say any further word. “Please spare me any guesswork about what happened in this quarter tonight. You have not the slightest idea.” I said, walking past him towards my quarters. With a few large steps he was behind me, roughly tugging my shoulder and pressed me with one hand under my neck against the wall and snapped at me. “I know exactly what's going on in Dukat's quarters. Word by word. I am his bodyguard and I know everything. You should get used to the thought that here is nothing as it appears!”

At the first moment of this surprising attack, I was terrified. I saw the wild sparkle in Raveks eyes and the ease with which he held me with one hand to the wall, was frightening. But on closer inspection I noticed resignation and sadness in his gaze. I reached for the hand that fixed me and pushed it aside without resistance and took a step towards the man. “You love Dukat.” I stated. “Does he know?” “Yes. I made the mistake of revealing myself to him, years ago. Presumably it amuses him to keep me close.” he poisoned. “Have you ever thought, that's why he's entrusting his life to you?”, I pointed out and waited a moment, but Ravek was petrified and I left him to his thoughts. Back in my quarters I had so much to think about myself. It would probably be a long time before I could sleep today, so I went to the computer terminal. For the next few hours, I got all the information I could get about what they called ‘The Federation’ and familiarized myself with the history of my home since the onset of my amnesia.

After that, my eyes closed by themselves, but I also provided myself with an overview of the changeable Cardassian history. And despite my now overwhelming tiredness, I was sure today that my new knowledge would stick better than the day before. But now it was really time for me to go to bed. In the bedroom I pulled a light nightgown from a drawer that was part of my new wardrobe, hastily undressed, threw on my nightgown and buried myself in bed.

Despite my fear that my head would not let me rest, I fell asleep rapidly. I couldn't remember lying awake any longer. However, I could remember the fragments of a dream. Or were they memories that found fragmentary back to me in my sleep?

There was always a face, a narrow oval with a rousing laugh and tousled hair. And a soft voice that hung over these pictures and repeated, “This is the doctor.” and “Find the Doctor!”

Doctor who?

I got up and my head discreetly indicated that I should rethink my handling of Cardassian alcohol. I shuffled over to the sonic showers, which Tuval had explained to me yesterday, and washed away the day before as well as I could. What would I give for a real shower, hot water, flowing over me like a heavy rain? I absolutely had to inquire whether there was this possibility anywhere.

My stomach reminded me that I should eat something soon. Coffee would be great. Let's see if the replicator had coffee in the repertoire.

After the shower, I loosely put my wet hair together and got dressed. Almost the same look as yesterday, but I opted for a single-layer, sleeveless top and a black long vest instead of the coat. I probably wouldn't be freezing anywhere on this space station.

I was surprised to find that Tuval wasn't waiting yet. Had she been deducted from babysitting job, or was she waiting for me to get in touch? After the computer informed me that it was almost eleven o'clock, which was late morning, I threw my replicator plans overboard and decided to go on my own. I found the turbolift without difficulties and my wish to reach the promenade deck was immediately implemented to my delight. It took me a few minutes longer than expected to find the tailor's shop again, but at some point I found myself in the shop and waited until Garak had advised a customer, a very tall and graceful woman of some strange species with feathery hair and interesting bulges on the face, through which rings were drawn in some places. Extraterrestrial piercing, I had to smile and warned myself that from now on I would have to think in less terrestrial terms.

After the customer said goodbye, Garak came over to me.

“My dear, I am pleased to see you again so soon. How was your evening?” he asked with curiosity that was barely suppressed in his eyes.

“It went differently than planned, was surprising and left me with many question marks in my head. The dinner was good.” I concluded.

“Hopefully he didn't offend you.” he replied worried. I hesitated and Garak looked at me inquiringly.

“No, somehow the situation developed so that I was probably offending him.” I admitted.

“I'm hungry, is there a way to get a bite somewhere? Then I'll tell you about the feet, I put in Dukats mouth spectacularly.”

Garak closed his shop and led me to a restaurant where replicators took over the job of the cooks. He asked me trust to trust with the selection of the dishes. Finally, a Klingon coffee, a kind of pudding and something that looked like meat in sauce stood on the table in front of me.

“I know about people's taste. You should like that. And now I'm eagerly listening to your story.”

I told Garak about the events of the evening, including my embarrassing gaff and Dukat's answer to my question about his plans for me and his reserved departure.

“I'm sure Dukat will forgive you, that you have flattered his ego. You shouldn't be embarrassed and, as you already guessed, he provoked this reaction on your part. I know him well enough to be sure that it was his plan to put you in exactly this situation. And you served him my assumptions about his plans perfectly. In this way you gave him an opportunity to put himself in the right light, in his opinion.” Garak paused for a moment, sipped his tea, and continued.

“My dear Gwen, you have to know that Cardassian brains work differently. We remember everything and the acquired knowledge is always present to us. A gift from our reptilian ancestors. We hide plans in plans that are stuck in plans and never reveal our true intentions. You are probably best of all yourself, as straightforward and transparent as you humans are. With a bit of luck, this will most likely disrupt a Cardassian.”

“Very well,” I said and nodded.

“Let's test your suggestion. Did you yesterday when we were talking already know that I was probably in this capsule longer than I should be alive?”

“Doubtless!” Garak replied frankly.

“And don't think I didn't expect this question.” He winked at me mischievously.

“You were confused and overwhelmed yesterday. I didn't want to unsettle you any further than we already did to each other. ”

“Garak, what should I do? I'm stranded here and my head is buzzing with questions and new impressions and even more questions. How am I supposed to take a path, I don't even know my options?” I put my hand on his and looked at him intently, his answer was important to me, although I had only known him since yesterday, and he had warned myself of the Cardassian tendency not to tell the truth.

“My dear, you've already answered the question yourself.” He smiled at me.

“You need answers, otherwise it won't go back and forth for you. So, you and Dukat will try to figure out the secret. And furthermore, you said, that you are stranded here. Then live your life here until further notice.”

I thought about these words as we strolled silently back to the tailoring. Garak greeted a few passers-by, paused for a chat with what I later learned to be Ferengi, called Rome, and looked brief at the display of a shop where there seemed to be something of everything.

He was right with his simple answer, what else should I do. I had to know what had happened to me. And no matter what happened to me, I had to continue living my life.


	6. On Bajor

Gwendolyn

I said goodbye to Garak and resisted his invitation to a glass of the thick poison. I strolled a little more on the promenade and looked at the other visitors and the shops.  
Then I took the next turbo lift to the long corridor that lead back to my quarters. Once there, I noticed that the door was open and in the next moment Ravek came rushing towards me. He stood rooted in front of me.  
“Where have you been? Dukat wants to see you!” He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes.  
“Nobody told me not to leave my quarters! I was strolling on the promenade deck and having breakfast.”  
My reply made Ravek roll his eyes in turn, he walked off in the direction of Dukat's rooms and impatiently pulled me by the end of my vest. The bodyguard pushed me quickly over the doorstep to Dukat's quarters and let the door slide so close behind me that I felt the draft.

“Gwendolyn, there you are. I'm happy that you accepted my invitation!” Dukat, who was sitting on the couch with a book, greeted me happily.  
“Did I have a choice? Ravek didn't give me the impression that I could decline the invitation.” My voice was purposely a bit snotty. I wanted to let him know that I hadn't liked the end of yesterday evening, but when I saw Skrain's slightly hurt look, I regretted my unfriendly reply. I sat down on the couch towards him.  
“You have to forgive Ravek, he is what he is, but he didn't mean it badly.” defended Dukat his subordinate.  
“And now I want to apologize to you.” He confessed. “I wasn't completely fair to you yesterday. I should have told you about your unusual arrival here from the start, but honestly, I was unsure how you would take all of these facts and the doctor advised me not blurt it straight out.”  
Dukat put the book with the strange character on the cover aside, placed his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his clasped hands.  
“And Garak's description of my character in connection with my silence, well, I can understand your uncertainty.” He sank into brooding for a moment. “According to Cardassian law now you are indeed my property, I do not want to deny that. But I never intended to enforce that right. Be assured that you are free to do whatever you want.” His expectant look passed the ball to me.

His words calmed me down a bit, but I kept in mind that in the end I had no way of asserting my interests.  
“Nice to hear that. But what can I do? Interrupt me if I'm wrong, but time travel doesn't exist, right? The situation is so strange to me that I have no idea what to do next. I am open to suggestions.”  
Probably Dukat wasn't exactly objective on the subject, but I decided to listen to as many opinions and ideas as possible before making a decision myself.  
“We could find a way to bring you to Earth, or at least back into the arms of the Federation, even if their relationship with us at the moment is more than frigid and the arrangement is sure to take some time. However, this means that we probably could not solve the mystery of your origin. I can't tell you what life will bring you if you stay here, but I guarantee that I'll take care of you for as long as you wish.”  
I thought about his words for a moment and unconsciously bit my lower lip.  
“You don't have to decide that immediately, nobody is pushing you.” Skrain interrupted my thoughts.  
“No, it is not. I'm not used to depending on someone's favour and I'm not sure I like it.”

“I see it as my duty. But if you don't like the idea so much, see it in exchange for solving the mystery of the cryostasis chamber. Accommodation, meals and personal equipment as payment for your service. This may also include medical examinations. Is this agreement acceptable to you?”  
He leaned back again, arms relaxed on the backrest. His head tilted slightly, he looked at me searchingly.  
“A shower.” It burst out of me.  
“I don't understand.”, he blinked confused.  
“Your quarters have a shower.”  
“An ultrasonic shower!” I corrected the Cardassian.  
“I want a shower with hot water.” I looked over at him expectantly. Dukat burst out laughing.  
“I like that, you know how to negotiate. All right, you get bigger quarters!” He was still laughing when I interrupted him with my question.  
“I don't understand the connection between my desire and bigger quarters. What's so funny?” He paused, the laughter died down.  
“So wasn't that Garak's idea? I thought it was one of his intrigues to stir up strife among my officers.” I just shook my head and shrugged.  
“Quarters with water showers are larger and rare, and reserved for officers. At the moment they are all occupied, so one of my men would have to move, which will no doubt lead to trouble.” I raised my hands and interrupted Dukat.  
“Stop, that's going too far for me, it's not that important to me either …” The door buzzer interrupted me and the door slid open. Dulon Ravek stood in the passage.  
“Sorry for my interruption, but I may have a solution.” Dukat waved his subordinates inside.  
“Does this mean he really can hear everything that's going on in here?” My mouth fell open in amazement. The men looked at me and nodded at the same time.  
“Of course.” Skrain added, turned back to Ravek and asked him to speak with a gesture.  
“Two levels above us are two more quarters that were intended for high-ranking visitors and ambassadors. They haven't been completed yet, but it should be possible in three to four days. Until then, your guest can use my quarters to shower.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea, Ravek, get the work started. And thank you very much for offering your quarters, but I have a better idea.” He grinned at me and I wanted to refuse to use Dukat's quarters for showering, I could wait a few days.  
“What do you think of a little trip?” He asked me.  
“Where to?”, I wasn't quite comfortable with it.  
“I have to visit Bajor for some face-to-face meetings. As accommodation, I use the guest house of the Calash monastery, which is set in beautiful gardens. You could pass the time there while I go about my business.” He smiled when he saw my expression.  
“The guest house has a shower and hot water. And of course several bedrooms, in case that is the reason for your disapproving look.”  
I didn't answer and still wondered if I should accept. Fresh, unfiltered air and plants in the open air, that sounded great.  
“We'll meet in two hours at my shuttle. I'll send Tuval to you with a travel bag, she'll take you there.” He happily slapped his thighs with both hands and jumped up.  
“I'll go pack then.”

Dukat

I stepped on the bridge of the Hideki-Class shuttle CDS Tropal that was supposed to take us to Bajor. To my satisfaction I saw that Gwendolyn was already on board. She eyed the bridge consoles curiously and was not let out of sight by Ravek, who followed her every move like a predator, ready to leap should she dare to touch the consoles.  
Tuval came out of a side corridor and almost ran into me.  
“Sorry, Gul Dukat,” she said more meekly than I was used to from her.  
“I've stowed the luggage in the ready room.” Then she left the ship. Ravek nodded at me.  
“We are ready to set out, on your order, Commander." I nodded back and made a hand gesture that Ravek correctly interpreted and initiated the disengagement from Terok Nor. A little later we were on our way to Bajor.

“Gwen, I have good news for you,” I went to the big screen next to the woman who was looking in awe at the space in front of us. “The scientists assume that within a few days they will be able to make solid statements about the meaning and origin of the characters on the capsule. Isn't that exciting?” Her reaction put a damper on my good mood.  
“I'm not sure I'm happy about that. I am afraid of the results. Maybe I shouldn't even investigate what happened and just start a new life.” She played with her fingers uncertainly.  
“Let's wait for the first reports, and then we'll see,” I suggested, but she just nodded absently.  
The rest of the flight was silent and I immersed myself in the reports, the contents of which were the reason for this trip and my meeting with some Guls on Bajor.  
We ended up near the Calash Monastery and Gwen and I got off the shuttle. Ravek followed with our bags.  
Vedek Nakali, surrounded by a few Ranjen, greeted me with her typical reserved friendliness.  
“Gul Dukat, it is an honour for us to have you back under our roof.” Her friendly words and the soft voice didn't match the pinched corners of her mouth and if looks could kill, I would probably have been thrown out of my life on the spot.  
“We have prepared the guest house for you and your… companion as always. Unfortunately, it was not possible for me to get your preferred Kanar in a hurry, I hope my selection is appropriate.” A suppressed smile played around the corner of her mouth and revealed Nakali's false regret.  
“Vedek Nakali, I'm sure you did your best as always.” I gave her a big smile, but my eyes promised consequences if that wasn't the case.  
“I told my guest about the remarkable gardens. You don't mind her passing the time there while I am busy? I have a few appointments and have to leave Gwen to herself during this time.”  
Gwen stood a little to one side and looked curiously at the beautiful Bajoran landscape while I talked to the Vedek. But when her name was mentioned, she jerked her head around to face us and a soft blush shimmered on her cheeks.  
“Oh, yes, Terok Nor is great, but I absolutely love gardens and I miss trees,” she said half to me, half to Nakali.  
“Of course, feel free to explore the garden at any time,” Nakali replied condescendingly.  
“You know the way, Dukat. I wish you a pleasant stay.” The Vedek turned away and walked back to the monastery, followed by her Ranjen.

Behind me, I heard a disgruntled argument as Ravek unsuccessfully asked a Ranjen accompanying Nakali to take the bags, so he could prepare for the next flight to the Cardassian base.  
We followed some winding paths lined with lush flowerbeds to the guest house. It stood a bit apart from the other monastery buildings, but was built in the same splendid style as the monastery and decorated with the round symbols of the Bajoran religion. I liked the calm that this house exudes. Here my duties were a long way off for some time.

Ravek brought our bags in and then left. Gwen inspected the house and took her bag to one of the modest guest rooms while I contacted Glinn Salan to confirm the appointment with the other Guls. Shortly afterwards I heard the rushing water of the shower from the bathroom that connected to Gwen's room.

Gwen

The hot water flowed through my hair and over my body and I stood under the lush stream of water without moving. A hot shower used to be an everyday occurrence, but in my new life that simple happiness had become pure luxury.  
I took the bar of soap that I had discovered in a carved wooden bowl in the bathroom and soaped myself with relish. A delicate, floral scent filled the steam-laden air.  
“Gwen?” Dukat's voice tore me from my relaxation and I turned towards the door almost too quickly. With a few hectic movements of my arms, I could balance myself.  
The door was ajar and a Cardassian hand was holding the door leaf.  
“What's up?” I asked, and my voice sounded uncertain from the almost fall.  
“Is everything okay?”, Skrain answered and the door opened a little more.  
“Everything's okay!” I replied, making my voice sound a little annoyed.  
“I'm trying to enjoy the long-awaited shower-bath! So, what's up?”  
Dukat cleared his throat audibly, then there was a moment of silence.  
“I'm going to an appointment now. I don't know when I'll be back. There's a replicator in the kitchen, but I'm sorry, you'll have to try out with Bajoran or Cardassian Cuisine.”  
“I'm okay. I'm already grown up.” I called back and bit my lower lip guiltily. Dukat just wanted to pay attention.  
The hand remained on the door leaf for a moment, then it withdrew and the door closed. My conscience tormented me for a short moment because I had reacted so rudely, then I soaped myself again and the scent carried off my thoughts into a blooming garden.

Freshly showered and in clean clothes, I stepped out of the house. It was already getting dark. I followed a narrow path, lined with shrubs and trees, that after a few bends led to a clear pond. Here I stood for a few minutes, inhaling the clear air deeply and enjoying the absence of artificial noises. No matter how my life would go on, I couldn't live on a space station permanently. I needed this, unfiltered, fresh air and the green nature around me.  
Before it got too dark, I returned to the guest house. In the kitchen, I stood in front of the replicator, somewhat perplexed, and had a little chat with the device until it finally served me hasperat soufflé. The replicator also recommended Bajoran spring wine to me.  
I had just taken a seat at the dining table in the large main room of the house when the Com-Console blinked alarmed and drew attention with annoying beeps.  
So, I went over and took the call. To my surprise, I looked into Garak's worried face.  
“My dear, are you okay? Is everything all right? I found out by chance that Dukat had kidnapped you from the station, and I was worried. I had to ask a favour or two to find out where you were.” The tailor's concern touched me and I gave him a reassuring smile.  
“It's all right. I am here voluntarily and I am fine. I was just about to start dinner. ” I turned to the side a little and pointed to the full plate.  
“Then I’m bothering you, that wasn't my intention.” Garak's voice now sounded almost dejected.  
“If you don't mind me talking with my mouth half full, I'll get my plate, and we'll talk.” I suggested and didn't wait for his answer, but turned around and came back with the plate in one and the other Glass in the other hand.

I told him about my agreement with Dukat and his invitation to Bajor to resolve my shower dilemma until my new quarter was completed. And I told him about the amazing smell of the soap.  
“Garak, Dukat mentioned today that the scientists are making progress on my capsule and that, with a bit of luck, some questions could be answered shortly.” I pushed around a little, took the last sip of spring wine from the glass and put it on the shelf with pretty religious items next to the Com-Console.  
“I’m not sure if I want to learn more at all,” I confessed.  
The Cardassian cocked his head in this typical way and watched me for a moment.  
“You are afraid of the answers. That is understandable. You don't know what to expect and that makes you feel insecure.” Garak folded his hands into a pyramid and put his crossed fingertips to his lips, then he nodded.  
“Do you have Kanar there, or more of this spring wine?" He came with his face very close to the screen and tried to look past me.  
“Yes, the Vedek mentioned something about a Kanar supply, especially for Dukat’s …” Garak interrupted me with a dismissive gesture.  
“There will be enough there, look in the kitchen cupboards, you will definitely find some there.” I did not leave immediately, and he waved me away energetically.  
“Go ahead, believe me. I have a plan.” He whispered the last words conspiratorially.

A few minutes later I was back with a glass and a bottle of Kanar, raised both to the Com-Con and poured myself a drink. Garak looked satisfied.  
“And now? What are you going to do?” I asked curiously.  
“Now we philosophize about the past, the present and the future. Your past, present and future. And by the way, we'll make you drunk.”  
“And what's that supposed to do?” I asked sceptically.   
“Besides a headache, I mean?”  
The tailor smiled broadly at me.  
“It distracts you from your fear. And some people are said to have found enlightened insights enlightened under the influence of alcohol.” Garak winked.  
I toasted him.  
“Well then, to the enlightening insights!” I threw down the first glass.

About two hours later, almost two bottles of Kanar and a bowl of dried fish snacks later, I no longer worried about uncertainties or fears about possible answers that the capsule could provide. The Kanar covered my thoughts in a soft cloud and allowed my mind to wander lazily this way and that way, without lingering in one place.  
“Have I already told you about the doctor?” I asked Garak, resting my chin on my palms. The Cardassian raised his eye-ridges alertly and his piercing gaze caught me off the screen.  
“Which doctor? Do you mean Tripan? What did this quack do?”  
Garak was upset and again I was amazed at his concern. I calmed him down quickly with a heavy tongue.  
“I'm not talking about Tripan. I haven't met him since I woke up.” Garak's concern turned into curiosity. He cocked his head again.  
“Then I don't know which doctor you mean, my dear. I would remember if you had mentioned him before.”  
For a moment my dream of the Doctor threatened to slip away, but I was sure something was important about it, and so I clung tightly to the face that seemed unknown to me, but not strange.  
“I had this dream last night,” I said, pointing my right index finger at my head.  
“I saw a face, a man. I don't know him, I can't remember meeting him before. Still, the picture feels somehow…” I had to seek for the right word first. “It feels familiar.” I leaned forward and looked deep into the tailor's eyes.  
“Do you understand what I mean?”  
“Yeah, I think I know what you're trying to tell me.” He smiled.  
“And then there was a voice that kept saying “this is the Doctor” and “find the Doctor”. I shook my head and lost my orientation for a brief moment.  
“My dear Gwen.” Garak smiled at me. “I'm getting a guilty conscience.” I looked at the screen with the Cardassian questioningly.  
“But why is that? Do you know who the Doctor is? Hmm?” He shook his head.  
“No, Gwen, I don't know. But I know that I made you drink too much. And I can imagine how you will feel tomorrow. Go to bed and sleep off. Tomorrow, or after your return to Terok Nor, let's find out what this Doctor is all about.” While Garak was speaking, my eyes closed for a moment. I quickly tore them open again.  
“I guess you're right, Garak. I should lie down now. Maybe I'll dream about the Doctor again. Good night. And Garak, thank you very much for the nice evening.”  
“Good night Gwen.” He cut the connection.

I briefly thought about putting away the bottles and dishes, but first sat down on the sofa. I was drunk. Really drunk. I decided to postpone cleaning up until tomorrow and go to bed. To regain strength, I closed my eyes and leaned back on the sofa. 

Dukat

It was very late when Ravek dropped me off at the monastery and I offered to let him stay in the guest house as well, but my adjutant preferred the cabin at the Tropal.  
As I entered the guest house, I smelled the remains of the Hasperat soufflé that was left on the dining table, mixed with the typical smell of Kanar in the air.  
I looked into the dimly lit living room and saw two bottles next to the Com-Con, one empty, the other half full. A not entirely emptied glass with a remnant of Kanar stood on the table in front of the couch, next to another empty glass. My nose told me that it must have contained spring wine once.

A strange noise made me drive around to the couch and I recognized Gwendolyn, who was lying there with drooping legs in the upholstery and was obviously asleep. I looked at the bottles again, then leaned over the woman, who was bathed in a cloud of alcohol.  
Even though I was pretty sure that nothing would wake Gwen today, I gently pushed my arms under her shoulders and legs and lifted her up.  
I carried her to her bed and spread the covers over her.  
“Good night, Gwen.” I couldn't help but grin. She would get a nasty surprise in the morning.  
I closed the door to her room and lay down.


	7. T.A.R.D.I.S.

7\. T.A.R.D.I.S.

Gwendolyn

_The tall man took my hand and turned and pulled me behind him. We ran like a monster was on our tail. He looked at me with wide eyes and grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen. I knew that we were in mortal danger. We ran for our lives, and we had fun doing it.  
Then he pushed me through a blue door and the world around me exploded in bright sunlight and a howl that sounded like the end of the world to me.  
Suddenly, I was surrounded by blackness and silence, for a moment or for eternity, it didn't matter here.  
“Remember me,” whispered a familiar voice. “Remember the Doctor.” I drifted through the black infinity._

__

__

_“I'll find you.”_

Waking up from the dream felt like emerging from a viscous liquid that I was reluctant to let go. For a moment I was breathless and began to row my arms. Only now did I notice the heavy blanket that I had pulled over my head in my sleep and that stuck to my face, wet with sweat.  
I freed myself from the blanket, prepared myself inwardly to get up full of energy and immediately rejected the plan when the pain set in with my awakening senses.  
The sun shone relentlessly through the slats in front of the window and pricked my eyes like needles. The rest of my head was pounding, and a slight nausea billowed through my innards. Everything in me advised me to just lie there, almost everything. Unfortunately, my bladder disagreed and was urgently drawing attention to itself.

I rolled over on my side very slowly and let my legs slide out of bed as I carefully propped my upper body off the mattress like a counterweight. Sitting on the side of the bed, I waited for the pain to subside, which had turned from the exertion into nasty little daggers that poked around in my brain. As I sat waiting, I wondered how I got into bed. In my last memory, the couch had been so inviting that I had allowed myself to fall asleep there.

Finally, I gathered all my energy and stumbled into the bathroom to give in to the urge of my bladder and refresh my face with cold water.

Dukat

The day had started for me a few hours ago. First, I sat on the couch with hot fish juice in one hand and a pad in the other, reading the service reports of some Glinns under my control. But my mind kept wandering to the empty bottles and used glasses. Finally, I called up the log files for the last few hours on the Com console and immediately found what I was looking for.  
So Garak again. Why did Gwen bother with this traitor? And what were the tailor's intentions? Was it possible that she found this Cardassian known for his insidiousness attractive? And why did these questions distract me so much from my duties?  
I was still brooding over these questions when I heard noises coming from the bathroom in the guest room. I couldn't help thinking about how I'd found Gwen last night and I smirked. It remained to be seen how she was feeling today, but I'll bet myself that the woman wouldn't be feeling too well.  
It took quite a while until Gwendolyn finally left her room and came down the few steps into the lounge very, very slowly.  
She had showered and fresh clothes on, her wet hair draped strangely around her head, but she made a pathetic picture.

Gwen went to the dining table, sank onto the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands.  
I wanted to tease her about humans and alcohol, but I saved that for later when she felt better.  
Instead, I got up from the couch, walked past her into the kitchen, ordered rokassa juice from the replicator, and took a small ampule with a metal mechanism on top from one of the kitchen drawers.

She didn't react when I came to the table next to her.  
“Drink this,” I advised Gwen and put the juice down in front of her. “You will feel better after that.” She looked at me with reddened eyes in a very pale face.  
“I think if I have a drink now, it won't stay in there long.” Her voice sounded very thin.  
I presented the small ampule in my hand to her.  
“If you allow, I will inject you the contents of this ampule. That should get you back on your feet. It relieves the nausea and pain.” Gwen eyed the slim glass container suspiciously.  
“And what if I can't take this stuff? I mean, is that also intended for humans?”  
I shrugged carelessly.  
“A very similar preparation is used at Starfleet. I don't think it's harmful,” I looked down at the woman with a grin. “And how much worse could it be for you?”  
Gwen waved one hand and looked down.  
“Oh, just do it. You're right, how much worse can it get? Where?”  
Instead of answering, I pressed the metal tip of the ampule firmly against the side of her neck and cupped her shoulder so that she couldn't turn away from the expected short but sharp pain. With a slight hiss, the medicinal contents discharged into the woman's muscle tissue.  
“Ouch!” Gwendolyn screamed angrily and tried unsuccessfully to push my hand off her shoulder.  
“You could have told me that it is so painful,” she poisoned.  
I began to massage her shoulders gently.  
“Wait a moment, it's about to start working. Close your eyes and relax. You'll feel better in a few minutes.” She gave an unwilling grumble and stiffened under my fingers. But then she gave in and relaxed. I massaged her neck and shoulders and rubbed the puncture site vigorously several times with my thumb. I knew from experience that massage helped to absorb the active ingredient more quickly in the body.  
“Wow!”, After about two minutes, Gwendolyn straightened and straightened up. “I think it works.” She moved her head back and forth and I took a seat vis-à-vis from her.  
“Yes, I am actually doing better, much better. The nausea is gone too.” She looked at me gratefully and I liked the look.  
“Now drink the rokassa juice. Trust me, it will be good to you.” She took the glass and first carefully sniffed the drink, then took a small sip.  
“Drinkable,” Gwen commented and emptied the glass.

“Will you tell me how it came about?” I pointed to the empty bottles in the corner of the sofa and curiously tilted my head to one side.

Gwendolyn

This rokassa juice tasted interesting and I relaxed more and more. The pain and nausea were gone. Instead of answering Skrain's question, I got up and took the glass to the replicator in the kitchen to order more of that juice.  
Should I tell him about the nice evening with Garak or not? The antipathy between the two men was evident.  
I sat down again and the impatient look of the man in front of me made me grin.  
“Garak called last night and asked if I was okay,” I answered the question that was still in the air.  
“Oh, and that took hours?” Skrain's voice had taken on a dark, threatening tone and anger rose inside me.

“Are you monitoring me?” I asked very quietly, glaring at him angrily.  
“That is not necessary at all. The Com console saves information about incoming and outgoing calls. I routinely check the stored data when I'm here. But yeah, today I checked the com console because of you. After I found you almost unconscious yesterday and had to carry you to bed, I gave it some thought!” He had got up and got louder and louder during his explanation. I got up too.  
“Are you saying you control me because you are worried about me?” I yelled angrily. “For your information, I'm not a little girl. I can look after myself. You don't have to spy on me because I had a nice evening!” Skrain tore his eyes open and his hands up in annoyance.  
“Yeah, I was worried!” He snapped at me and strode around the table. “Can't I do that? And for your information, you are a stranger here. You may not be able to take care of yourself as well as you think.” He lectured me, straightened up and with hands on the sides, and I felt guilty because I had nagged him about it.  
“We just had a nice chat. I was in a strange mood, unsure of my situation. Garak wanted to cheer me up and help me find answers. He distracted me a bit.” Why did I feel like a teenager who confesses to sneaking out of the house at night? I wasn't accountable to Skrain after all.  
“That was all?” He asked, still upset but in a calmer voice.

“Yes, that was all. Except for the Kanar and so on, I must have escalated a bit.” I confessed.  
“I don't understand why you're spending time with Garak.” The Cardassian suddenly exploded. “You have no idea what he's capable of.” Anger welled up in me again.  
“Now calm down,” I snapped back. “I think I can decide for myself how and with whom I spend my time. And it's not as if I have met many people here. Why is that so upset you?” I got no answer, just an angry look and turned away from him to leave the house.

Before I had even taken two steps, he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.  
“That's why!” he hissed, grabbed my head with both hands and kissed me.  
I wanted to push Skrain away, release his hands from my face, but he wouldn't give in. Carefully he nibbled at my pressed lips, his hands came of my face and pulled me into a tight hug. With one hand, he caressed the back of my neck, just below the hairline and gently wandered his fingers to my chin.  
A shiver ran down my back and my nipples contracted, a pleasant moan escaped my mouth, which I no longer closed to his lips.  
We kissed long and greedily. I was surprised by his tenderness and enjoyed his hands on me.

_“I'll find you.”_ The tall man gave me his hand. _“Wait for me!”_

_____ _

_____ _

I pushed the surprised-looking Dukat away from me and stumbled a few steps until I could hold on to a chair. As quickly as the picture of the tall man came, as quickly the vision was over. I felt like my memory was right in front of me. All that was missing was a tiny spark, an idea, a picture….  
“Is everything okay?” Dukat sounded insecure. He obviously hadn't expected this reaction to our deep kiss. I turned to him and smiled, but I realized for myself that my smile must have been forced.  
“Yes, I just had something like a memory.”  
“But not a good one, it seems to me.” He took a step towards me, but then paused when a deafening alarm sounded from the Com console and Dukat's communication device on his wrist made angry tones.  
With a few steps the Cardassian was at the console, entering a few commands and the face of another Cardassian appeared on the screen and began his report without being asked.  
“Dukat, an object that we cannot identify or scan, is approaching the station. The speed of the object is quite high and if it doesn't slow down or change course it will collide with Terok Nor. “  
“What kind of object? What are you talking about?” Dukat was beside himself.  
“Like I said, we can't identify it.” The Cardassian soldier replied. “Shall we shoot it down?”  
“Of course, you should destroy it if it endangers the station. Give me a picture of the object on the screen.” Dukat snapped at his subordinate.

A rectangular thing spinning rapidly on its axis filled the screen and ice trickled through my veins. Memories streamed into my head like a waterfall and within seconds it all made sense.  
“The Doctor,” I whispered, “He found me.” Dukat's head turned, and he looked at me questioningly.  
“You know what that is?” I nodded, stepped closer to the console and couldn't get a word out until I cleared my throat.  
“This is the Doctor. He's coming to pick me up.” My voice trembled with excitement.  
“Please don't fire on the T.A.R.D.I.S.! Can we fly back to the station right away? Please.”  
The soldier's face appeared on the screen.  
“We fired at the object, but we couldn't damage or stop it! However, it seems to be slowing down and heading for the shuttle bay. It will be here in a few minutes.”  
“Skrain, please let it land. That's the Doctor, he's coming for me.“ I looked at him pleadingly and put a hand on his arm.  
“Doctor Who?”

The door flew open and Ravek rushed in.  
“Dukat, I received the alarm. I suppose we fly back?” Dukat looked back and forth between Ravek and me and then turned to the soldier, whose face was petrified, waiting for new orders.  
“Open the shuttle bay and let the object land. And guard the gates, I don't want whoever arrives to enter the station until I get there. We'll be on the return flight immediately.”

Dukat

Gwendolyn was silent for the entire flight, lost in thought. I would have preferred she had answered at least some questions that burned inside me, but I was sure they would be answered shortly. Ravek also had questions, that was quite obvious. I knew, of course, that as my bodyguard he was trying to assess the dangers on the station, and Ravek was certainly angry that I didn't tell him about the situation. He turned his head several times and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was waiting for a sign from me, but I ignored his body language, and he knew me well enough to know that I didn't feel like satisfying his curiosity.  
Finally, he gave up his restraint, turned around, and the determined expression on his face told me that he would now ignore my wish not to speak.  
“So what's going on, on Terok Nor? Is there an attack?” He tapped one finger nervously on the armrest and didn't look away from me. I shook my head and inadvertently let out an annoyed sigh  
“No Ravek, no attack. Only an uninvited guest, I assume.” I looked at Gwen, who ignored our conversation, if she noticed us at all.  
“It looks like we're getting a few answers earlier than expected.”

Immediately after docking at Terok Nor, the on-duty glinn excitedly informed me while I made my way to the shuttle bay.  
“Gul Dukat, as ordered, the shuttle bay was cordoned off by us. There was a knock at the entrance a few times, but we ignored it.” He pushed around and I had to stop on our way to look at the soldier until he finally spoke again.  
“But obviously ... the visitor has a technology that can open our locking mechanisms.” Next to me, Gwendolyn began to laugh out loud.  
“The sonic screwdriver, of course!” We all stopped and looked at her questioningly, but Gwen walked on, shaking her head and laughing, and I asked the Glinn to continue with his report.  
“Well, the visitor could not be convinced to stay in the shuttle hangar, and we fired several stunning shots at him ...”  
“You did what?” Gwendolyn turned around and stormed towards the Glinn, who held his hands defensively in front of him and immediately appeased.  
“He is fine, he apparently has a personal protective shield that cannot be penetrated by our weapons. We suggested him wait in the conference room, but wanted ... ”, again the soldier searched for words. “He's waiting at the “Quarks”, and the last time I saw him he was having a great chat with some ore freighter captains.”  
Gwen glared at the Glinn, then at me, and hurried to the turbo lift. Ravek and I sprinted after and reached the door just before it closed. The Glinn wasn't that fast.  
“Who is he, Gwen?” I tried my luck. She still didn't give the impression of wanting to answer me. I grabbed the woman by her shoulders and turned her around to face me.  
“Who is he, I want to know? Is he your husband?” She avoided my eyes.  
“He's the Doctor, and I'm traveling with him.” That statement could mean a lot, but it didn't answer my question. I continued to hold Gwen and stare at her.  
The turbo lift stopped on the promenade deck and Gwendolyn pushed my hands off her shoulders. With quick steps, almost running, she ran to the “Quarks”, closely followed by Ravek me.

At the entrance to the bar, the woman stopped so suddenly that I could hardly avoid a collision, but Ravek was less fortunate and hit me, and I waved my arms inelegantly for a moment. All eyes were on us.  
“Gwendolyn!” A tall, slender man jumped up from one of the tables at which he had sat with several ore freighter captains, all of whom I knew.  
“Doctor!” The tension that had held Gwen since the alarm on Bajor started, visibly dropped from her, and she took a few cautious steps forward.  
“My dear Gwendolyn!” The tall man, the Doctor, came rushing up to Gwen with outstretched arms, embraced her and whirled her around while Gwen squeaked. Then he put her down again, held her away with bowed legs and examined the woman from top to bottom.  
“Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. I was so worried. When the shock waves of the supernova caused the short circuits in the control panels and the telepathic interface developed a life of its own, I had to act so quickly that I failed to focus the temporal location field on your escape pod. After the repairs I had some trouble finding the correct time.” The Doctor spoke so quickly that I could hardly follow him, but what he said made no sense either.  
“You mean I was in this capsule for 700 years because you forgot to push a button?” Even if her voice sounded angry, a smile played around her mouth.  
The Doctor took a step back and put on a guilty expression, then laughed and threw up his arms.  
“But I found you. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is repaired, and we can continue traveling. You wanted to visit the glass falls on Nurtron.” He looked at Gwen expectantly. She was about to answer when I stepped forward and joined the conversation.

“Who the hell are you?” The big guy looked at me condescendingly, as if he had only just noticed that Gwen hadn't got into the “Quarks” alone. I didn't like him.  
“I'm the Doctor,” he replied in a self-pleasing tone that made my question look stupid. I had to correct myself, I hated this guy.  
“And who are you?” Again he gave me that condescending look, I wanted to hit him.  
“I'm Gul Dukat, the commander of Terok Nor.” He cocked his head.  
“What's a Terok Nor?” I stepped forward and wanted to grab this impudent “Doctor” by the collar, but Gwen put her hand on my arm, shook her head, and looked alternate at the man and me.  
“Guys please.” Then she turned to me.  
“Skrain, can't we go somewhere else and talk in a more private atmosphere?”  
“Skrain?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“I would like to join this conversation.” We all turned to the newcomer.  
“That's none of your business, Garak.” I decided and immediately ignored the tailor again.  
“I would say we should continue this conversation in my office.”  
Garak joined us anyway, slipped between the tall man and me, and straightened to his full height.  
“So you are responsible for the fact that Gwendolyn was found floating in a cryostasis unit in space? Then maybe you can explain to me how you could have been so irresponsible about this lovely woman's life? Hm?” The guests of the “Quarks” watched the spectacle that we offered them.  
“All right, Garak, come with us, but I don't want to discuss this publicly.” I turned to leave and headed to the nearest conference room. Under no circumstances I wanted Garak on the ops. Ravek kindly but firmly made sure that the others followed me. A quick look over my shoulder showed me that Gwen's Doctor had an arm around her shoulders and was receiving murderous looks from Garak.

Gwendolyn

“Do you even know what kind of situation you have put Gwendolyn in? She couldn't remember anything.” Garak was the only one who hadn't sat down and stood like a teacher with a raised finger at the head of the long table. I was a little surprised by his wish to protect me, but I liked it too. And the Doctor deserved a little trouble. He just grinned at the tirade, then leaned conspiratorially over to me and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.  
“You probably made an impression. But be honest, are you angry with me?”  
“Garak, thank you for your commitment, but that isn't necessary.” I looked around.  
“You have all looked after me so attentive. Even if I couldn't remember anything at first, I really enjoyed my time here. But with the life, that I lead ... there are certain risks, and I am sure the Doctor will be more cautious in the future. Isn't that right, Doctor?” I glared at him, and he bit back a funny remark and just nodded.

“I would like my capsule back,” he said with a raised finger in the coming silence.  
“Unfortunately, a replacement has been difficult to come by since Gallifrey was destroyed.”  
Skrain shook his head.  
“I want explanations. Who are you? How could Gwen lie in this capsule for 700 years? And how is the capsule supposed to fit into this blue thing with which you came here?”  
Again the doctor leaned over to me.  
“He's into you.” He winked at me and pointed at Dukat. “And that one too.” He nodded in the direction of Garak. Then he looked at Ravek, who had been standing quietly by the door since we got here.  
“He does not. He loves the thin guy. But I think he likes you.” Ravek almost choked and coughed, Skrain's skin color changed to dark gray and Garak smiled contentedly.  
“Don't do that.” I admonished the Doctor. He straightened up again.  
“Are you familiar with the concept of time travel?” He asked the group. That was going to be a long conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
>  “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
